


The Christmas Angel

by justanotherbookworm78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship/Love, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbookworm78/pseuds/justanotherbookworm78
Summary: Without his family for the holiday, Elliot is determined to ask Olivia to share it with him. Before he gets the chance, something unexpected happens. However frightening, it does ensure that they will be spending Christmas together. He is now determined to make it the best one she's ever had. Little does he know that this holiday will be one that neither of them will ever forget.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that was originally supposed to be a Christmas one-shot that grew into so much more. I'll be posting throughout the month of December. Many thanks to WriterKC for previewing this for me ahead of time and giving me feedback.

****

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

Elliot Stabler stared out the window at the falling snow flurries and sighed. While this typically was his favorite week ever, this year was different. With the divorce final, his ex wife had taken the kids and gone off to Florida to spend the holiday with her parents. That was how he found himself at work two days before Christmas Eve, drinking horrible coffee and waiting for the arrival of his partner, Olivia Benson.

He couldn't help but smile as he considered his counterpart. As much as he loved this time of year, she detested it. The decorations, the music, the general holiday cheer - everything. Years ago he had even dubbed her the office Scrooge for her unwillingness to participate in any festivities. Olivia had taken the teasing in stride, but Elliot knew that the root of her emotions came from a deeper cause – her childhood. It hadn't been pleasant for her growing up, and while his own youth hadn't exactly been filled with positive memories either, as an adult he'd always had his own family to focus on and make Christmas magical for. Olivia, on the other hand, had always been alone. That was going to change this year. Not knowing yet if she had any plans, he planned to ask her if she wanted to spend the holiday together – they both had Christmas Eve and Christmas day off - a rarity in their line of work. The NYPD rarely got downtime as it was, even less so when you were a Detective in the Special Victims Unit.

"Morning El."

The sound of his partner's voice captured his attention, and Elliot turned around. He saw her standing by their joined desks, a tray carrier in one hand bearing two cups of coffee. In the other was a paper bag, likely containing something for their breakfast. Without warning, he felt his stomach rumble, a reminder that he'd left his apartment that morning without eating anything. Carrying his now empty mug over to his desk, he sat down opposite Olivia, giving her a warm smile as he accepted the cup she extended in his direction.

"Thanks, Liv. I owe you one."

Olivia smirked at him, shrugging off her leather jacket and draping it over the back of her chair. Taking her own seat, she opened the paper bag, and passed Elliot the wrapped breakfast sandwich she'd chosen for him, then placed a blueberry muffin and a fruit cup on her own desk.

"You owe me several, but who's counting?"

"You are, apparently."

Laughing, Olivia turned on her computer. She shook her head, grateful for a few moments of peace before the insanity of the day took over.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast, Stabler."

Elliot grinned, then took a big bite of his sandwich. He chewed thoughtfully for a few moments, then washed the mouthful down with a swig of coffee. Determined now to put his earlier idea into action, he fervently hoped that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"So Liv, I was thinking, and before you make one of your smart-ass remarks about that being unusual for me, I want you to know I'm being serious here. Let me get this out, okay?"

Olivia nodded, understanding that her partner had truly put aside all joking and was indeed being sincere.

"I wanted to know if you would like to spend Christmas with me. Christmas eve and Christmas day both, actually. I know it's late notice, and I'll understand if you have plans, but I just wasn't sure how to ask you."

"El, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't need you trying to make the holiday special for me simply because you're worried about me. It's not my first year being alone. I'll be fine."

Elliot gave a wan smile, his lighter mood quickly evaporating. It just so happened that he _wasn't_ fine – and it was time for him to admit to that. Not that he was ashamed to show vulnerability to Olivia. In fact, it was something he'd gotten increasingly better at over the months since they'd reconnected. Losing his train of thought, his mind wandered back to a time earlier this year when they had been at odds with one another. It had happened after the Gitano case had forced them to confront their feelings for one another, and had brought intense emotions to the surface. Unable to tell her how he really felt, he'd inadvertently pushed Olivia away. She'd left him for a time, and had gone to work in Computer Crimes. When she'd returned, they were starting to get along again when a situation with the FBI had whisked her away on an undercover operation for several weeks. Her abrupt departure had left him feeling hurt and abandoned. Getting back in sync had taken longer than it should have, but once they had fallen back into familiar patterns, he'd all but admitted his fear of losing her again. That had been almost two months ago – the same night he'd told Olivia about his divorce. Now, he wanted to tell her so much more, but lacked the courage to do so.

"El? Elliot?"

Pulled from his reverie, Elliot glanced back at his partner, who was looking at him questioningly.

"You spaced out on me for a minute there. I was saying, you don't have to make holiday plans with me just because you feel bad about me being alone."

Remembering now what it was he wanted to say, Elliot tried again.

"That's not it at all, Liv. I -"

"Okay everybody, I need all hands on deck!"

Elliot swallowed a groan as their Captain, Donald Cragen, came out of his office. Whatever he was about to say, it looked urgent, and he knew his conversation with Olivia would have to wait. To his left, sitting at the other pair of desks across the room, he saw that their fellow detectives, Odafin Tutuola and John Munch, were also waiting on what the Captain had to say.

* * *

_So much for the holiday spirit_ , Elliot thought ruefully. New York City was definitely known as the city that never slept, and also where crime never took a break. It didn't matter to some that Christmas was only three days away, they would continue committing the most vile and heinous acts against others so long as they thought they could get away with it. Right now, he was in a department issued sedan with Olivia, following Fin and John, who were on their way to the same scene. The bodies of two women had been found in adjacent areas in Central Park, and both appeared to have been sexually assaulted. Each pair of detectives was to process one scene, splitting up the caseload. The Captain was taking a preemptive measure, hoping to get ahead of things before the media could blow the situation out of proportion and escalate panic. The last thing they needed right now was people worrying that there was a serial predator on the loose before they even knew what it was that they were dealing with.

As he walked up to the scene, with Olivia flanking his side, Elliot allowed himself to be distracted yet again. He hoped she would like one of the Christmas presents he'd bought for her, and wouldn't make too big a deal out of it. He always worried that she never dressed warmly enough, so he'd gotten her an attractive woolen pea coat. He'd even made certain that it would allow enough freedom of movement so that she would be able to wear it on the job. His worry was that Olivia would protest the extravagance, but he still had a day or two before he would find out.

"El? You're zoning out on me again. I don't know why you insisted on working. Your head clearly isn't in the game. Why don't you see if you can get a flight to Florida? Stay for a few days, spend the holiday with your kids. I'll cover for you."

Elliot was deeply touched by her concern, but had to let her know that he would be all right. The last thing he wanted right now was Olivia worrying about him. They needed to focus on the case.

"Kathy has already made it perfectly clear that I'm not welcome. It's all right, next year will be my turn to have the kids for Christmas. I'm sorry Liv. I can do my job, I promise."

Olivia's eyes searched his for a moment before she nodded in confirmation, then they resumed walking toward the cordoned off area of the park where the medical examiner was waiting for them. Badges in hand, they pushed past the curious onlookers, all gawking for a glimpse of the body. It was easy to pick out the tourists among them, as they were the ones with their cameras in their hands. Patrol officers were making their way through the crowd, trying to get them to disperse – or at the very least, give those working the scene a little breathing room.

At a distance a little less than two city blocks away, Fin and John were approaching their own scene. It was almost a mirror image to the one Elliot and Olivia were looking at. Before he could reach the victim, John spied something unusual out of the corner of his eye - or rather, _someone_. Subtly capturing the attention of his partner, he nodded vaguely in that direction with raised eyebrows.

"Do you see what I see?"

"If you're referring to the man not wearing a coat in December who has blood stains on his clothes and is paying way too much attention to not just one, but two crime scenes, then yes, I do."

The man in question seemed to have noticed that he had drawn their attention, and began inching away, brushing by the others milling about. He was nearing the area where Olivia and Elliot were now, and definitely out of earshot. Using his radio, Fin alerted the other detectives to the situation, and before he was fully aware of what was going on, the likely perpetrator had taken off at an all out run. He was shoving people out of his way now, desperate to elude capture.

The chase would be should lived though, because Elliot and Olivia were already in hot pursuit. John and Fin were following close behind, along with a handful of other patrol officers who had been at the scene. Alert calls had gone out over the radios to block off exits to the park, in an attempt to lessen the man's chances of escape.

Elliot had managed to get a few paces ahead of Olivia, and he was closing in on their suspect over the Gapstow Bridge. Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Instead of continuing to run away, the man turned and began to charge him, brandishing a blood stained knife in one hand. Elliot reached for his weapon, but given the fact his body was still in continuous motion, his fingers slipped, just missing the grip of his Glock. The man was only a few paces away now, and in those few heart stopping moments, Elliot tried to reconcile with himself that his life could be coming to a premature end.

Before he could even register what was happening, a blur appeared in his peripheral vision, and Elliot felt himself being shoved to the side. He hit the ground hard, and seconds later was staggering back to his feet, his knees and palms burning. Then, he looked up to see something that made his heart jump into his throat. _Olivia_ had jumped in between him and their suspect, and was in the process of tackling the man. Having no trouble drawing his gun now, Elliot steadied his aim, but it was too late.

In what could have only been the span of a few horrifying seconds, Elliot watched as a flash of silver become visible between the two struggling bodies in front of him, and Olivia's sharp cry of pain met his ears. The next thing he knew, his partner was pinned beneath the man against the bridge's surface. The knife had been cast aside, now with fresh blood marking its blade. Horrified, Elliot watched as two hands were wrapped around his partner's throat, and her head was bounced roughly off the cement. As footsteps from behind him indicated the arrival of Fin and John, he saw additional backup appearing from the opposite side of the park. Elliot called out to inform their suspect that he was surrounded.

"Freeze! You are under arrest for suspicion of rape and murder, in addition to assault on a police officer. Remain on your knees and place your hands behind your head."

"I don't think so! Not yet anyway."

Elliot wasn't really all that surprised when the man refused to comply, but he was shocked when the man surged to his feet, dragging a semi conscious Olivia with him. Despite being dazed, and obviously injured, it was apparent that his partner was also very pissed, and not ready to give up the fight. When the man tried to put her in a choke hold, she easily pulled away, ignoring the painful grip he kept on her wrist. Things took a turn though when he yanked sharply on her arm, pulling her off balance. She stumbled toward the side of the bridge, and with a final shove, Olivia tumbled over the edge and plummeted into the icy waters of the pond several feet below.

* * *

"OLIVIA!"

Elliot's anguished and horrified shout resounded simultaneously with three other events – the splash as Olivia hit the water, the thunderous echo of booted feet as their suspect was surrounded on the bridge, and Fin radioing for a bus. Not wanting to wait, Elliot handed his gun and phone off to John, then quickly shrugged out of his warm coat and suit jacket. Swinging his body up onto the ledge of the bridge wall, he looked down, and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Olivia was weakly treading water.

"Hang on, Liv! I'm coming."

Her shout back to him was weak, but it reached his ears nonetheless.

"NO! Elliot, don't do it! I'm not worth it!"

Shoving off the ledge, he dropped effortlessly into the water, biting back a gasp as the frigid temperature overwhelmed his system. Swimming toward where his partner was growing more fatigued by the minute, he was more concerned than ever when he noticed for the first time just how much blood she was losing.

Elliot reached Olivia just as her head slipped underwater for the third time. It hadn't escaped his notice that each time she sank below the surface, it would take her longer for her to come back up for air. She was losing her strength – and fast. He had to get her to land. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he hugged her body close against his as he used his other arm to propel them toward the bank where Fin and John were waiting for them. Unless his ears were deceiving him, it sounded as though an ambulance would be arriving soon, too.

Once Elliot had gotten near enough, Fin and John had reached in and each grabbed one of Olivia's arms. Pulling, they tugged her up onto the grassy area where they had been standing, but as soon as she was safely there, they let go immediately. Because, as they were pulling, the woman whom they had always thought was unstoppable had let loose with a cry of pain so shrill that it had shaken all three men to their cores.

Scrambling up the bank to where Olivia now lay trembling and only half conscious, Elliot dropped to his knees at her side. He accepted his coat when John passed it to him, and draped it over her body in an attempt to warm her. Then, he took back his suit jacket and balled it up, pressing it against the wound not far from her collarbone on her left side, where blood was flowing profusely. He felt his heart sink as he watched her eyes flutter shut yet again.

"Stay with me Liv, do you hear me? Help is on the way! Stay with me!"

Images of what had happened up on the bridge were assaulting his brain at a rapid pace. If things had gone any differently, it would be him lying helpless and bleeding right now – or even worse, dead. Olivia had purposely placed herself between him and the suspect, making it so that she was the target of the man's wrath instead. If she died because of this, how would he ever reconcile his guilt?

_NO._ Elliot thought to himself adamantly, dismissing the thought as quickly as it had entered his mind. Olivia was _not_ going to die. She just couldn't. He was pulled back to the present only when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard John speaking to him.

"Elliot, you need to move. The paramedics are here."

Reluctantly getting to his feet and moving aside, Elliot stood with Fin and John as they watched the medics continue the first aid measures on their beloved friend. She was completely unresponsive now, her lips a pale tint of blue. Elliot fervently hoped that it was due to the cold temperatures she'd been subjected to in the water and not anything else. He kept his eyes glued to his partner's form, scarcely breathing himself, oblivious to the way his body was shivering uncontrollably.

Before he could even register what was happening, the medics had Olivia transferred to a stretcher and covered her with a silver blanket to help regulate her body temperature. One of them came over to Elliot, returning his trench coat, and the now ruined suit jacket stained with blood. They wrapped a spare blanket around his shoulders, and prodded him along.

"If you're going to be riding with us, Sir, you should come along now. It would do you good to get checked out at the hospital, too."

Dismissing their concerns, Elliot shook his head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. My partner is the one I'm worried about. How serious are her injuries?"

"We won't know until we get her examined by a doctor, but from what we can see so far, she has at least one stab wound, a dislocated shoulder, and a bump on the back of the head. Do you know at all if she was unconscious at any point while she was in the pond? Is there a chance she could have aspirated water into her lungs?"

Again, Elliot felt his panic go into overdrive. Yes, he may have saved Olivia and pulled her from the pond, but what if that wasn't enough? Could she be at risk now for what was otherwise known as 'dry drowning'? A pulmonary edema that occurred hours after unknowingly inhaling water into the lungs? Racing up the hillside after the stretcher that carried his partner, he hurried to climb into the back of the ambulance after her. Only when the doors closed behind him did he remember that he'd never once thanked Fin and John for their help.

* * *

Elliot had been sitting in the waiting room of Mercy General for over an hour now. Before that, he had been in a treatment room of his own. The doctors had given him a thorough examination, and insisted that he receive at least one bag of heated intravenous fluids, as both his temperature and his blood pressure had been running a little on the low side. He had been reluctant to cooperate, but ultimately realized that Olivia would need him to be in top health. He had every intention on taking care of her – whatever she would need. The entire time he'd been waiting, his mind had been spinning, but one thing was clear – he wasn't going to let her deal with her recovery alone. Not when her having been injured in the first place was all his fault.

"Elliot."

He looked up at the sound of his name being called, and saw that the other members of their close knit squad were headed his way. He'd expected to see Fin and John again, but was surprised that even the Captain had left the office behind to come and check on Olivia. Though he desperately was curious to know the answer, Elliot couldn't bring himself to ask if their suspect had offered a full confession yet or not. That wasn't his top priority right now.

The four men sat together, but conversation was kept at a minimum. Finally, just when Elliot was about to go and question one of the nurses at the reception desk for what he thought must have been the hundredth time, a doctor appeared from beyond the double doors and approached their group.

"Family of Olivia Benson?"

Tripping over his feet as he tried to stand, Elliot hurried over to where the man in scrubs was waiting. The other three with him followed. Elliot gestured to them over his shoulder.

"Please, speak freely. I'm Elliot Stabler, Detective Benson's emergency contact and next of kin. These men are close friends. We all work together."

The doctor considered this information quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"Detective Benson is going to be just fine."

He allowed them a few seconds to express a collective sigh of relief, then continued.

"We were initially concerned with her stab wound, as the knife came dangerously close to severing the subclavian artery, but have ruled out any damage. We were able to get the bleeding under control, and have closed the area with several stitches. We are giving her a blood transfusion to help her body recover."

Elliot paled and swayed slightly upon hearing that piece of news. Olivia could have bled out under his hands right there on the ground beneath the Gapstow Bridge. Sending up a prayer of thanks that his partner was still alive, he focused his attention on the physician once more.

"We also performed several tests, including an MRI, to rule out any extensive head injury. All of the results came back normal. Olivia does, however, have a mild concussion, and because of that, we would like to keep her here in the hospital overnight for observation."

The three men who knew Olivia best shared a smirk. That bit of news certainly wasn't going to go over well, and none of them wanted to be in the room when she was informed of that development. To say that Olivia was stubborn when it came to staying in the hospital when she felt it wasn't necessary was an understatement, and that was putting it mildly.

The doctor rambled on for a few more minutes, detailing some of Olivia's other injuries, ones that Elliot hadn't even realized she had endured. It made sense though, when it was explained that she'd suffered a dislocated shoulder. He remembered now the way she had screamed in pain when Fin and John had taken her from his arms to pull her from the pond up onto the bank. It must have been excruciating for her. That reminded Elliot of one final thing – the doctor had yet to mention if Olivia had been affected at all by her plunge into the frigid waters. He put forth that very question.

"That's what took so long for me to come to you, actually. We were having trouble regulating her temperature. It was likely a result of the shock to her system that brought about her body's refusal to cooperate. After several bags of warmed fluids, as well as continued application of heated blankets, her vital signs are now all within normal ranges."

"May I see her?"

Now that he knew for certain that she would in fact be all right, Elliot didn't want to wait a moment longer to lay eyes on his partner. Selfishly, he realized that the others likely wanted to see her, too, but he wanted to be first. He needed to apologize for letting her down.

"We're in the process of transferring her upstairs to a room right now, you can see her as soon as she is settled."

Elliot shook the doctor's hand, thanking him. Fin, John, and Cragen all followed suit. Just as the man was about to walk away, Elliot stopped him, a sudden thought occurring to him.

"What about Olivia's lungs? Did she inhale any water? Did I get to her in time?"

The doctor put a reassuring hand on Elliot's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"My apologies. I forgot to mention that in addition to all the other tests we conducted, we also did a chest x-ray. Her lungs were free and clear of any fluids."

When their group was left alone again, Cragen announced he was going to head back to the station, insisting that Elliot give Olivia his best. He also said that he didn't want to see either of them at work again until after the New Year. Elliot tried to protest, but his Captain shook his head.

"I've worked with both of you for years, Elliot. She's going to need some days off to heal, and I know you are going to want to be there to take care of her. Don't worry about us, we'll manage – I'll pull some temporary help in from another precinct if necessary."

Not long after Cragen left, Fin and John departed, too. Although they wanted to see Olivia, they understood Elliot's need to be with his partner. Before leaving, they brought in something they thought he would need. Looking down at the twin duffel bags at his feet, Elliot exclaimed in amazement.

"Clothes? Not that I don't appreciate this, but how did you ever get into my locker? For that matter, how did you get into Liv's?"

John and Fin exchanged a glance, before the elder of the two spoke. He leaned in as though he were about to share a secret, then spoke in a teasing tone.

"For future reference, you both might want to make certain that your locker combination _isn't_ your partner's badge number. That's more obvious than it being your own."

After his friends had left, Elliot took a few moments to change out of the scrubs that he had been given to wear. When he'd arrived at the hospital, his own clothes had not only been soaking wet, but were blood stained as well. Now, he didn't know where they were, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Most likely, they were evidence in their current investigation. The sheer thought of an item of his clothing bearing Olivia's blood being part of evidence in a case brought all the memories to the surface once more, and Elliot had to remind himself that his partner had indeed survived.

His phone rang then, and even though it was an unknown number, he answered. The caller was one of the nurses in the hospital, informing him that Olivia was settled in her room, and able to have visitors. Shouldering both duffel bags, Elliot committed the room number to memory, and went off to find it.

* * *

After depositing his bag in his Jeep, which John had been kind enough to drive to the hospital for him to have, Elliot arrived at Olivia's hospital room. He was surprised to look through the glass window and find her sleeping, but a nearby nurse explained that she had been given medication in the emergency room that would make her groggy. They would be waking her at regular intervals though, to perform frequent assessments of the concussion. So long as her symptoms didn't worsen in any way, she would be free to go home as early as the following afternoon. He was still hesitating outside the door when the nurse spoke to him.

"Are you Elliot?"

Confused, but then he realized that this was the same nurse who had called him on the phone, so he nodded.

"You can go in, I'm sure you're the first person she'll want to see when she wakes up. From what I hear, she was asking for you almost nonstop down in the ER."

Turning his head sharply to study the woman standing next to him, Elliot's eyebrows almost flew off his forehead as they jumped up in surprise. _Olivia_ had been asking about _him_? How could that be, when she had been the one who was injured in the first place? Could it be that in her pain induced haze, she'd thought that he had been hurt, too? Then he had a brief flashback to when she was in the water and he'd been about to jump off the wall of the bridge to rescue her. She'd told him not to do it, that she wasn't worth it. More likely than not, she was furious with him for risking his own safety to come to her aid – even though she had just done the exact same thing.

Pushing the door open, Elliot deposited the bag on one of the chairs by the wall, and stepped closer to where Olivia lay. In deference to the sleeping woman, most of the lights in the room were off, save for a very dim one above the bed. The glow it cast around Olivia's head, combined with the way her hair fanned out over the pillow gave the illusion of a halo, making his partner look like the angel he had always known she was. His heart caught in his throat as the reality of the day hit him head on, and he grasped the bed rail with both hands to keep from sinking to his knees.

He could have lost her. If any single one of the variables of the morning had shifted slightly in a different direction, he could very well be planning for Olivia's funeral, and not standing in her hospital room keeping vigil. Elliot promised himself then and there that he wasn't going to waste another solitary second. Now that it was definite he would be spending the Christmas holiday with Olivia, he was going to tell her exactly how he felt. If everything went according to plan, the upcoming New Year would also be a new beginning for them both.

Grabbing one of the other chairs in the room, Elliot pulled it closer to the bed. Even though a part of him felt like he was intruding, he lowered the bed rail by Olivia's legs so he could take hold of her hand. Her other arm, the one that likely had the dislocated shoulder, was protected by a sling. Lightly grasping her fingers in his own, he brought them to his lips and placed a soft kiss over her knuckles. Even though the pressure was feather light, the woman on bed moaned softly at the sensation, and her head shifted on the pillow.

"Elliot."

Reaching up with his free hand to brush her bangs off her forehead, Elliot tried his best to soothe her. As much as he longed to look into her soft brown eyes and hear her voice right now, the last thing he wanted was for Olivia to be in any pain. Her sleep was going to be disrupted enough as it was because of the concussion evaluations.

Olivia moaned his name a second time, and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. Her hand reflexively tightened around his as she continued to fight her way toward consciousness. When she finally did open her eyes a few moments later, it was clear to Elliot that she was not completely coherent. Her brown irises were glassy, and her expression was one of confusion. When she spoke, her words were slightly slurred.

"Did you know that your eyes are very blue? I got to look into them a lot today, and I thought to myself – if this is the last thing I get to see before I die, life will have all been worth it."

Elliot was stunned into silence. He'd always thought that when she would eventually wake, it would be he who would be the first to speak. Instead, it was this startling confession from his partner that had taken him completely by surprise. Not only was his already somber mood sent even lower by her somewhat morbid suggestion, but he was left wondering if she even knew who was with her. Just what medication had they given her? He tried to shush her, but this version of Olivia was apparently very talkative – if only she were making sense.

"You work out, don't you? You look strong, anyway, with all those muscles. I bet that you could carry me out of this hospital, and no one would ever notice."

The expression on his face must have given away his incredulity, because Olivia's voice lowered to a whisper, as though she were revealing a secret.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'd leave on my own, but the room keeps spinning, and someone stole all my clothes. Was it you?"

As it dawned on him now that his partner truly was under the influence of some powerful medication, Elliot was torn between conflicting emotions – laughing or crying. He knew the odds were high that she would never remember this conversation, but it was one that he wouldn't be able to forget.

"No, Liv. It wasn't me."

"Damn."

Olivia was so quiet, that for a few minutes, Elliot wondered if perhaps she had fallen back to sleep. His thoughts were interrupted when her voice broke into the silence yet again. This time, she sounded stronger, but no less confused.

"El?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Am I hallucinating, or are you holding my hand?"

Now helpless as his eyes really did well up with tears of relief, Elliot let a soft exhale escape his lips. Brushing his palm over her forehead yet again, he leaned over even more, desperate to be as close as possible.

"You're not hallucinating. I _am_ holding your hand, and if it's okay with you, I never plan on letting go."

Getting to his feet, but still keeping their hands joined, Elliot leaned over the bed rail to press a soft kiss to the crown of Olivia's head.

"Rest now, Liv. We'll talk about everything else later. All that you need to know is that you're going to be okay, and I'll be here to take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a more personal note, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandmother, who is celebrating her 100th birthday today! Because of COVID restrictions, visitors currently aren't allowed at her assisted living facility, so the party will have to be put on hold temporarily. Please stay safe everyone!

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

It was an exhausted but determined Elliot who arrived at Olivia's apartment building several hours later. He had offered to stay with her longer, but his partner had insisted that he leave to get some rest. When she'd woken from her second nap, she had been far more coherent, and even a bit resistant to learn that she had to spend the night in the hospital. Some gentle convincing on his part soon had her agreeing to cooperate, and Elliot was relieved that she'd given in so easily.

Now, he was bringing some of his things over to her place so he could stay with her during her recovery. As he let himself into the apartment, Elliot was stunned. Aside from Olivia's usual furniture and belongings, the place was completely bare. She really hadn't been kidding when she'd said that she didn't decorate for the holiday. Well, he was about to fix all of that. Even though he felt as though he could quite possibly fall asleep at any moment, he had a lot to do in preparation for Olivia coming home tomorrow. He wanted everything to be perfect. He was going to give her a Christmas like she'd never had before. Granted, he only had a few days to pull it off, but he was confident he'd be successful.

First things first – he needed a tree. Thankfully, this was Manhattan, and just about anything and everything could be delivered. Figuring Olivia would not appreciate a live pine in her apartment, Elliot began his search for a realistic looking artificial tree, complete with all the accouterments he'd need to decorate it. He even added a few sets of icicle lights to display in the apartment windows, and a wreath for the door. When that purchase was complete, he began his next task, which was filling Olivia's refrigerator.

Thirty minutes and several hundred dollars later, he had placed his order. The groceries would be delivered within the next few hours, and the same went for the tree and decorations. He'd had to pay extra for that, but it was well worth the cost in his opinion. Now he would have everything he needed to turn the apartment into a magical place, not to mention enough food to last them until they were both back at work. As he waited for the orders to arrive, Elliot began scouring the internet, searching for recipes. His cooking skills were somewhat limited, but undoubtedly better than Olivia's, and he was determined to cook her a Christmas dinner. Not knowing exactly what she'd prefer, he'd purchased both a turkey breast and a small spiral sliced ham from the store. The variety would be good, plus they could use always use the leftovers for sandwiches in the days leading up to the New Year.

Checking his watch, Elliot realized there was still at least two hours before the deliveries would be made. That gave him plenty of time to organize his things in Olivia's guest room. It felt strange being in her apartment without her, but he reminded himself she would be back tomorrow. At least he didn't need to worry about dinner – he'd eaten something at the hospital with her before she'd convinced him to leave.

Once all his things were unpacked, Elliot's next step was to tackle the kitchen. Though he'd been a frequent visitor, he had never cooked here, and he wanted to familiarize himself with the layout of where she kept everything. It didn't take him long to locate Olivia's pots and pans, and Elliot had to smile at the layers of dust he found on some of them. Pulling them out of their hiding space, he transferred them all to the dishwasher to give them a good cleaning.

Next, he moved into the living room. The tree he'd bought was the perfect size for this space, but he still needed to figure out a place to set it up. Locating an outlet between the one wall and the window, Elliot knew that would be an ideal spot.

Out of habit, the next thing he did was flip his phone open to check for messages, even though he knew there wouldn't be any from Olivia. Her phone had been ruined when she'd gone into the water, and TARU was doing everything possible to restore what they could and transfer any information to a new one. If all went well, it should be ready for him to pick up in the morning before he headed to the hospital.

In that moment, Elliot knew now what he needed most – to hear his children's voices. It wasn't that late, only a little after seven, so he knew they would all still be awake. Dialing his oldest daughter's number, he brought the phone to his ear and waited. To his relief, she answered.

"Dad?"

"Hey Maureen. I hope you are enjoying the Sunshine State."

His daughter laughed.

"You didn't say that when I came here for Spring Break with my friends this past March. You almost didn't want me to come at all."

"I didn't. But at least I can admit it."

Elliot felt some of the tensions of the day lift off his shoulders as his daughter continued to tell him some of what the family had been doing so far. She kept most of the details vague, not wanting to spoil any of the stories her sisters or brother would want to share. At twenty two, Maureen was a senior in college this semester, and he realized that the time was coming sooner than he'd like when she'd have a family of her own to spend the holidays with.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to monopolize your time. Let me put Katie on."

"You know you could never talk to me for too long, Mo. I love you."

* * *

After Elliot said goodbye to his oldest, he waited for his middle daughter. He wondered if she would even be willing to talk to him, or if she would have to be coerced into picking up the phone. Kathleen seemed to have a great deal of animosity toward him these days, and he figured it likely had to do with the divorce. He hoped they could repair their relationship and get it back to what it once was. But at seventeen – on the verge of eighteen – he knew she was at a difficult age.

"Hey Dad"

For once, the teen on the phone sounded as though she were happy to hear from her father. Elliot took that as a good sign. He knew it wouldn't be long before another one of his daughters was in college, and he'd see her even less than he did now. All of his kids were growing up so fast – it was as though he had blinked and missed the majority of their childhoods.

"Hey, Katie. I know I asked your sister the same question, but are you having a good time in Florida?"

"It's okay. I'm disappointed that it means there is no chance at all of seeing snow for Christmas this year."

Elliot smiled to himself. Even as a child, Kathleen had always believed in the magic of a White Christmas. He was glad she hadn't grown out of that as she'd gotten older.

"Well, I'll tell you what. How about I promise to take pictures if it does snow here, so you'll still get to see it?"

"Will you take video, too?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks Dad! I better put the twins on, Mom is giving me a dirty look!"

As soon as the line went silent again for a few seconds, Elliot allowed a sigh to escape his lips. He didn't understand why his ex wife was so uptight about him calling the children, especially when she was the one who had taken them away for the holiday. If it would have been up to him, they could have still found a way to spend Christmas day together, divorce or no divorce. But Kathy had insisted on keeping things separate – she had said it would be easier that way.

"Dad? Dad, are you still there?"

Hearing the voice of his youngest daughter on the phone, Elliot perked back up immediately. Elizabeth – or Lizzie as she was known to her family and close friends - must have managed to win the battle against her twin brother as to which of them would talk to him first. He could only imagine how that debate must have gone.

"I'm here sweetie. Sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. I was just asking you what your plans are for Christmas. I'm worried about you being all by yourself. It doesn't seem fair."

Now, Elliot was torn. The last thing he ever wanted to do was lie to his kids, but he wasn't sure if he could tell them yet about spending Christmas with Olivia. Plus, if he were to reveal the reason why, it would only serve to escalate their concern. He knew they worried enough about him being a cop as it was. He didn't want to potentially ruin their holiday by telling them that he'd been in danger today, and that Olivia had actually been injured. Not without giving it some more thought. While they weren't babies any longer, he still wanted to protect all of his kids as much as he possibly could.

"I'll be fine, Liz. Don't worry about me. What matters to me is that you are happy."

"I know that Dad, but your happiness matters to us, too. You know what I think? I think that you should ask Olivia to spend Christmas with you."

Elliot was surprised by his youngest daughter's suggestion. Not that any of his kids disliked Olivia, but he had assumed that they all were still holding on to the hope that he would get back together with their mother. To hear this meant that they had not only accepted the divorce, but were okay with the prospect of their parents spending time with other people – even if it wasn't necessarily in a romantic context just yet.

"Well, actually..."

"Oh my God! Dad, that's great! Hey, everyone, you'll never believe this, Dad asked _Olivia_ to spend Christmas with him!"

A chorus of shouts could be heard as the Stabler children reacted, then the next thing Elliot knew, he was on speaker as they were all talking at once. The only one who was complaining a bit was his son Richard - or Dickie, as he was known to family. He wasn't upset at all about the revelation about Olivia, but more frustrated that he hadn't yet gotten a chance to talk privately with his father.

"Hold on, hold on, one at a time. I'll answer all of your questions, I promise. And Dickie, don't worry, we'll still get some time to talk with just the two of us before we hang up, okay?"

Again, the responses came flying over the line, but then it went silent as they all awaited an explanation. Despite his earlier reservations, Elliot opted to go with the truth.

"I had debated whether I was going to tell you about this yet or not – not because I was trying to keep secrets from you, but because I didn't want to worry you. Something happened at work today."

Maureen, used to being the ambassador for herself and her siblings, spoke up.

"Were you hurt, Dad?"

"No, sweetie. I wasn't, but Olivia was. And she was hurt trying to protect me."

Again Elliot had to wait a few moments for things to quiet down on the other end of the call before continuing on. Keeping the details as brief as possible, he told his children about that morning's events, making sure to stress the fact that Olivia would make a full recovery.

Kathleen was the next to speak.

"You'll be taking care of her until she gets better, won't you, Dad?"

"Of course I will – if she'll let me. Olivia can be very stubborn."

Now that they had all come to terms with the news, and the shock had faded somewhat, Lizzie spoke again.

"You'll tell her that we want her to get well soon, right? And maybe we can talk to her when we call to wish you Merry Christmas?"

"I'm sure she would love that."

The phone shuffled again as he was taken off speaker, and Elliot was left alone with his son.

"So dad, now that its just the two of us, how are you _really_ doing?"

At thirteen, Dickie was very perceptive for his age, and it seemed that the separation of his parents had only made him more observant. He'd always been close with his father, and Elliot hoped their relationship would never change. Not wanting to lie to his child, but still feeling the strong instinct to protect, he decided to go with a version of the truth.

"I'm very relieved that Olivia is going to be okay."

Satisfied with his father's answer, Dickie changed the subject, and began to talk about how his vacation was going so far. He was however, bummed that they wouldn't be reunited until after the New Year. With a smile on his face, Elliot knew just what his son was hinting at.

"Your presents will be here waiting for you when you return, I promise. I would have sent them with your mother, but I wanted to be there when you opened them."

"That's okay, Dad, I understand."

The phone call came to an abrupt end then, when Kathy came back into the room and announced that she was taking them all out for ice cream. Saying goodbye once more, Elliot promised them he'd call them again on Christmas Eve, and then the line went silent.

* * *

At the hospital, Olivia was having a restless evening. Now that she was alert and coherent, the doctor had wanted her to try and avoid sleep as much as possible. If she were being honest with herself, she wasn't in a great deal of pain, because they had given her enough medication to keep her comfortable without making her drowsy. However, that didn't stop the general feelings of unease and anxiety that came with having to spend the night as an inpatient. Had it not been for Elliot's heartfelt plea earlier, she might have seriously considered signing herself out against medical advice and taken her chances at home. She missed the comfort of her own bed, and longed to take a shower to wash away the feeling that the antiseptics had left behind on her skin.

Since she was still struggling with a headache, Olivia opted to leave the television off, keeping the room mostly dark. Her memories of what had happened earlier that day were mostly foggy, and Elliot hadn't been too eager to fill her in on the details, though he had promised to explain everything tomorrow when she was feeling better. Somehow, she vaguely remembered having consented to let her partner stay at her apartment for a few days until the worst of her symptoms had passed. While part of her wanted to curse Elliot for knowingly asking her while she was too vulnerable to argue, another part was grateful to realize that for the first time in as long as she could remember, she wouldn't be alone for Christmas.

Focusing on the clock on the wall across from her bed, Olivia noticed that it was just after nine. Given their line of work, it was definitely considered early. Odds were high that Elliot would still be awake. She admonished herself for being so needy, but truth of the matter was, she was feeling lonely, and it was too quiet in her room. Talking to him would take her mind off the fact that she still had at least sixteen hours – if not longer – before the doctors would clear her for release. With a smirk, she wondered just what number she would have better luck reaching her partner at – his cell, his apartment, or hers. On a whim, she picked up the phone by her bedside and dialed the landline for her apartment. Bringing the receiver to her ear, she waited. Three rings later, she was just about to give up when a soft thud and a mumbled curse met her ear.

"Benson Residence."

"Hey El, It's me."

Olivia could practically hear the moment when Elliot stopped breathing. Realizing too late that she should have prefaced her greeting with an 'I'm fine', she was getting ready to apologize while he was jumping to conclusions.

"Olivia? Don't worry, I can be at the hospital in ten minutes!"

"El! El! Stop! I'm fine! I'm sorry I scared you, but everything is fine. Plus, don't you think that if something were seriously wrong, it would be my doctor calling you, and not me?"

Elliot relaxed, feeling a bit like an idiot. She had a point. It was just that he was still holding on to so much guilt, plus he had never fully shaken the image of seeing her being thrown off the bridge into the water below – or the memory of her calling out to him, telling him not to jump in after her because she wasn't worth it. Sighing, he tried to pull himself together so he could participate in the conversation.

"Okay, Liv. I'm sorry I panicked. How did you know to call me at _your_ apartment anyway? Did I miss you calling my cell?"

"No, this was my first try. I know you, El. You're likely going overboard, worrying about how you're going to take care of me. I know I'm not the greatest when it comes to buying groceries, but does my fridge even close now that you've filled it?"

It did Elliot's heart so much good to hear her tease him. If he wasn't mistaken, there was still a pinched quality to her voice – the only telltale giveaway that she was still in pain – but he wasn't going to mention it. Instead, he teased her right back.

"I'm actually surprised alarm bells didn't go off, or that it didn't register the food as a foreign substance."

Olivia's laughter was music to Elliot's ears.

"So, do I need to be worried about anything else? I heard the 'thud' when you answered the phone. I _am_ still going to have an apartment when I get back tomorrow, aren't I?"

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief once he realized she hadn't yet figured out his motives. His still wasn't entirely sure how she'd react to his surprise, and he was taking a pretty big chance. But Olivia was worth it.

"Oh, that. I ran into your end table by the couch. I'll probably have a bruise on my shin tomorrow as a result."

"Planning to show off your legs, Stabler? You really know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?"

Olivia was stunned as she processed what she'd just said. Where had _that_ come from? Part of her hoped that he hadn't heard her, but she knew she wouldn't be that fortunate. If all else failed, she supposed she could always blame the concussion. Heaven only knows what other gems she had spouted earlier in the day. She had asked, but Elliot had refused to tell her. That had only served to make her more anxious.

"Liv?"

Coming back to the present, Olivia realized she'd missed the fact that Elliot had been talking to her. Not wanting him to worry, she answered him as best as she could, then followed up with a question of her own.

"You did remember to order yourself some dinner, didn't you, El? I don't want you ignoring yourself just because you're worried about me."

While her intentions had been good, her query only intensified Elliot's concern. Didn't she remember that they had eaten dinner together before she'd made him leave the hospital? Yes, he knew that memory lapses were common with concussions, and it could likely even be attributed to whatever medication she'd been given, but it still made him anxious. To see his formidable partner reduced from her usual state – no matter how temporarily – hurt him more deeply than any injury he'd ever personally endured on the job.

Opting for a distraction, knowing that Olivia likely needed one as well, Elliot instead began telling his partner about his earlier phone call with his children. Now, he could practically hear the smile in her voice as she became more animated, asking him questions and interacting with him. When he mentioned what Lizzie had suggested about talking with her as well on Christmas day, he could tell just how deeply touched Olivia was.

"I would love that."

"That's exactly what I said."

Feeling more at peace, and knowing that Elliot needed his rest – he would no doubt be up at the crack of dawn to head to the precinct before coming to see her at the hospital – Olivia began to wind down the conversation.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, El. Thanks for keeping me company. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You could never be a bother, Liv. Don't ever forget that. If you need to talk later, please call back. I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can tomorrow, I promise. Goodnight."

* * *

When Elliot awoke the following morning, it took a minute or two for his unfamiliar surroundings to register. He was in Olivia's apartment, which under any other circumstances might be a dream come true – except for the fact that he was waking up alone, and she was several miles away in a hospital bed. But, he reminded himself that it was only temporary, and that he would be bringing her home today. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she took in just how he had decorated her apartment. He'd made every effort not to go overboard, but he'd also wanted it to be special – after all, they may have been partners for nine years now, but this would be their first time officially spending Christmas _together._ Granted, they may not be 'together' in the exact sense he was hoping for just yet, but if the week went according to plan, the upcoming New Year would also mark a new beginning for them both.

Deciding he'd just grab a cup of coffee on his way to the hospital, Elliot left Olivia's apartment and drove straight to the precinct. In addition to wanting to pick up his partner's new phone, he also wanted to see if there were any new developments on their suspect from the day before. Had the man confessed? Even if he had hired an attorney to represent him, that didn't change the fact that there had been multiple witnesses who had seen him assault Olivia. With a shiver, Elliot realized that attempted murder charges might even be appropriate. Even though every cop knew it was a possibility every time they ventured out into the field, the sheer thought that he could have lost her for good the day before was overwhelming. He tried not to dwell on it, because he needed to stay calm for her sake. Showing up at the hospital with bruised knuckles and another reprimand in his file wouldn't help at all.

"Elliot? What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you or Olivia back at work until after the New Year?"

Hearing his Captain's voice, Elliot turned to face the man. He wondered just how long he'd been standing there observing him without saying anything, but didn't dwell on it. Instead of coming up with an excuse, he told the truth.

"I know, Cap. I'm only here to see if there were any developments on the case, plus I came to pick up Olivia's new phone. TARU said they'd have it done by this morning."

"Yes, they just called up and said it was ready. As for the investigation, you know I can't give you any details."

Elliot was incredulous. They were taking him off the case completely? Yes, he could understand why they thought his objectivity might be called into question, but he _needed_ to know. Giving his superior officer a look of disbelief, he waited for any type of explanation that would make sense.

"You're on leave Elliot. Your priority right now needs to be Olivia. I know you know that. Besides, when this goes to court, you're going to be called in as a witness. If you were to handle this case, the defense would try and argue that you were trying to get revenge for what happened to your partner."

"You're damn right! He could have killed her! He deserves to pay for what he did -"

Elliot felt his blood pressure begin to rise with his anger as his temper flared. Everything was coming back to him at full speed now – and he felt his body begin to shake. Through the haze, he was vaguely aware of Cragen leading him to a chair and forcing him into it.

"Breathe, Elliot. Did you get any rest at all last night? How late did you stay at the hospital? You have to take care of yourself too, you know."

With a forced laugh, the younger of the two men tried to explain.

"Liv kicked me out not long after dinner. I stopped at my place only long enough to get what I'd need, then headed for her apartment. I figured she'd be more comfortable staying in her own home than somewhere she wasn't familiar with."

For a minute, Elliot was worried he'd revealed to much, but his plan seemed to make sense to the Captain. Then the older man proposed something that made the younger Detective blanch slightly – he made mention of the fact that he should check in with the department psychiatrist before his return to work after the New Year. It was clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Captain"

"No, Elliot. I'm making it mandatory for everyone who was at the scene yesterday, you and Olivia included. A fellow officer was involved in a potentially life threatening situation – in this instance it was your partner. You need to come to terms with your feelings and process your emotions on this before I can let you back in the field. You know that it's mandatory, and that I'm not singling anyone out."

Upon realizing that his Captain was right, Elliot relaxed somewhat, and went back to describing what the night before had been like. Cragen got a kick out of hearing the way Olivia had practically ordered him from the hospital, not letting her injuries hold her back from seeing that her partner was taken care of – even if she was the one in need of care.

After that anecdote, Elliot continued to describe what his evening the night before had been like, right down to the conversation he'd had with his kids. He even told his Captain a little about what he'd done for his partner in terms of decorating her apartment. On hearing the news, Cragen also began to smile.

"You really do care about her, don't you son?"

"More than anything. I don't know what I would have done if I'd have lost her yesterday."

Resting a hand on his Detective's shoulder, Cragen tried to be impartial, but he was failing miserably. Truth was, he was very attached to the four core members of his squad, and it showed.

"I know. I don't like to think about it either. None of us do. What I can tell you is, if you're feeling what I think you are, don't waste any more time. You let me deal with the ramifications from IAB."

Clearing his throat, Elliot stood. He nodded firmly, then shook his Captain's hand.

"Yes, Sir."

As he was heading for the door, Elliot heard Cragen call his name a final time. Curious as to what else the man could possibly have to say, he turned around.

"Just remember something Elliot – if you break her heart, I'm not the only one you'll have to answer to. John and Fin will likely have something to say about it as well."

"I won't break her heart, I promise."

* * *

Elliot arrived at the hospital shortly after the doctors had completed their morning rounds, and while he was disappointed he didn't get a chance to talk with any of the physicians treating Olivia, she had been able to give him a pretty good update as to what had gone on.

The general rundown was that she still had to wear the sling for at least another twenty four hours, but she could take it off for periods during the day starting the following day, Christmas Eve. After that, she would only have to wear it at night while she slept for a few days to avoid accidentally re-injuring the shoulder that had been dislocated. Of course, if she were to experience any pain or discomfort, she was to resume wearing the sling and return to the doctor for additional treatment.

As far as the concussion went, Olivia hadn't had any complications during the night, and once they did another scan later this morning as a precaution, she would most likely be discharged from the hospital. She was experiencing some minor symptoms, such as sensitivity to light and sound, dizziness, and mild nausea, but for the most part she was now fully lucid and coherent.

The only other issue Elliot was concerned with – the stab wound – was something he hadn't actually seen in person yet. When he'd seen Olivia last night and this morning, the stitches had always been concealed by the fabric of her hospital gown. Though he was far from squeamish, he wasn't exactly sure how he'd react to seeing such a visible injury marring his partner's body without remembering the cause.

Once Olivia had finished recapping the doctor's morning visits, she gave him a smile. It was so good to see those brown eyes of hers clear and bright once more. Elliot got so lost in them, that he actually missed the fact that his partner was trying to capture his attention. She'd had to repeat his name several times in succession before it registered.

"El? El? Elliot!"

Shaken out of his temporary trance, Elliot focused his attention on the woman sitting up in the hospital bed. To his relief, there were no visible signs of anger in her expression. If anything, she seemed amused.

"What is it, Liv? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was merely trying to ask you if you remembered to pick up my new phone from TARU."

Impressed that she had even remembered, and considering that a good sign indeed in terms of where her recovery was headed, Elliot retrieved Olivia's cell phone from his pocket.

"Here you go. Reuben charged it for you, and I have the power cord for it in my Jeep."

"Thanks."

They sat together for a few minutes in companionable silence, before curiosity got the better of Olivia. She was still feeling a bit foggy, but it didn't alter the fact that she was still incredibly perceptive when it came to her partner. Something was bothering him, and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Okay, El, how about we forget the fact of where we are for the next fifteen minutes or so, and you tell me what's wrong? Don't tell me it's 'nothing', either – because I can clearly see that it's not."

Elliot opened his mouth to argue, only to close it again without uttering a word. She really did know him too well. It made him wonder exactly who would be taking care of whom this coming week while he would be staying at her apartment. Even though she was the one still in the hospital, Olivia was clearly trying to protect him – again.

"All right, Olivia, you win."

Pulling the chair he was sitting in closer to the bed, Elliot reached out and grasped Olivia's free hand in his own. It was the first time he'd actually held it while she was fully awake – although she had sleepily questioned him about it the day before. If the brunette objected to the physical contact, she gave no indication, and instead leveled her eyes on his. With an encouraging nod, she waited for him to continue.

"First things first, Liv, I want to apologize to you."

Olivia opened her mouth to object, but Elliot quickly held up a palm to silence her, stopping her from speaking. Nodding again, she waited, but with pain in her heart. Was it possible that her partner blamed _himself_ for her current condition? The very thought of that hurt worse than any of the injuries she had incurred.

"I was supposed to have your back yesterday, and I failed you. If I'd have only taken a shot at that bastard, you might never have been hurt as bad as this. But I just couldn't risk firing my gun when you were so close to the line of fire."

Wrapping her fingers tighter around where his hand still held hers, Olivia gave a gentle squeeze.

"El, I don't blame you. I wasn't expecting you to take the shot. I was just trying to protect you. We already knew that man had a knife, how were we to know if he had other weapons?"

Elliot wouldn't allow her to pardon him so easily.

"But, Liv, he could have killed you. He almost did."

Shaking her head, Olivia easily dismissed his concerns, just as she had every other time in the past when she'd been hurt.

"This is nothing."

Elliot was incredulous. Nothing? How could she be so cavalier when it came to her well being? Not wanting to push the issue right now, he tamped down his emotions and reminded himself it was something he'd talk to her about later. It was a good thing that he'd made that decision, because no sooner than he had, a nurse appeared in the doorway with a wheelchair. She was coming to take Olivia for the MRI – the final test she would need to pass in order to be discharged.

Elliot accompanied Olivia as far as the elevators, then told her he'd see her soon. He couldn't resist bending down to place a kiss on the crown of her head before the nurse wheeled her away though. When he'd seen the surprised expression on his partner's face, he'd merely told her that it had been 'for luck' as he smiled at her. Then when he was alone once more, he wandered off to wait in the lounge.

Two hours later, Elliot and Olivia were arriving at her apartment complex, both relieved that she had been sent home. The only issue was that now, Elliot was nervous for an entirely different reason. Just how would Olivia react when she saw what he had done to her apartment?

Rushing around to the passenger side, he was quick to offer her his hand to help her out of the vehicle. He knew it couldn't be easy to try and maintain balance with one arm still in the sling. To his surprise, Olivia not only accepted, but she did so without argument. Allowing him to guide her, she gave him a smile and stated her plans for the afternoon.

"I hope you won't mind if the first thing I do when I get inside is crawl into my bed and take a nap."

Grinning, Elliot told her he didn't mind at all. As they came into a stop in front of the wreath-covered door, Olivia grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"El, wait. We must have gotten off on the wrong floor. This isn't my apartment."

Indicating the 4D marking inside the wreath's inner circle, Elliot showed her that they were, in fact, at the right place. Olivia's jaw dropped, and she looked to her partner with widened eyes.

"Elliot Stabler – what did you do?"

Pressing another kiss to the crown of his partner's head, just as he had earlier in the hospital, Elliot unlocked the door and pushed it open. He held his breath as he ushered her inside, hearing her sharp intake of breath. If this was her reaction with all the lights off, how was he going to react when he turned them _on_?

Depositing Olivia's bag on the couch, he crossed the room to flip the switch that controlled not only the tree, but the lights around the windows as well. Even though it was still daylight outside, the place was illuminated in a glow of reds, greens, blues, and golds. Accents of gold and silver made the whole place sparkle.

"El."

She'd said his name so softly, he almost thought he'd imagined it, but when Elliot turned to look at Olivia, her eyes were shining – and not just with the reflection of the lights. They were bright with unshed tears, and there was a slight tremble to her lower lip.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, Elliot. I don't have the words to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Liv. I just wanted to give you a Christmas like you deserve. Now, why don't you go and take that nap? Everything will still be here when you wake up, I promise. I'll even have something ready for you to eat, then, too."

Olivia moved to stand next to her partner, and using her good arm, wrapped it around his waist. They'd only shared a few embraces during the course of their partnership, particularly after times of near death experiences or when trying to comfort one another, but if any occasion warranted a hug, it was this one. Then, she padded down the hall to her bedroom, still feeling like she was living inside a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

Olivia awoke with a soft groan. Her head was pounding, and her shoulder was stiff. Even though she hadn't been wearing it for very long, she was so glad that she would have the opportunity to ditch the sling today, even if it were only for a few hours at a time. It wasn't easy for her to be restricted in any way, and being limited in her movements also made her more dependent on Elliot to a degree, something she felt guilty about.

_Elliot._ Olivia was still having trouble wrapping her head around all that he'd done for her already. Taking care of her was one thing – had their positions been reversed, she'd have gladly done the same for him. But the way he had pulled out all the stops so that her apartment would be decorated for Christmas? No one had ever done that for her before in as long as she could remember. In fact, the tree he had bought was the first one this place had ever seen.

Yesterday, after she'd awoken from her nap – one that had unexpectedly become longer than she'd intended – Olivia had confided in her partner. It wasn't that she hated the holiday, it was just that she barely had any positive memories to connect with it, so she had simply given up trying. There had been no Santa Claus in her youth, no family dinners, no magic. The few presents that her mother would buy for her had always been packaged in boxes that had once housed bottles of alcohol. Most of the time, they hadn't even been wrapped.

It had taken a great emotional toll to reveal all of that, but it had felt good to get the weight off her shoulders. The entire time she had been speaking, Elliot had kept one arm wrapped around her, and had listened intently. The room had been quiet, and the tree had been sparkling in the corner. Olivia hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from the pine, artificial or not. To her, it symbolized something she'd never had before at Christmas – hope. And it had been Elliot who had given it to her. She wasn't exactly sure how she would ever thank him for that.

Struggling to get to her feet, Olivia winced as she slipped the sling overhead and off her body. After she had changed into her robe as gingerly as possible, she cinched the belt at her waist, and opened the door to head out toward the bathroom. To her surprise, she met Elliot in the hall. Upon seeing her not wearing her sling, his concern went into overdrive.

"Olivia! Why aren't you wearing your sling? Are you okay? Do you need me to call the doctor, or -"

Olivia placed her fingers over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"I'm fine, El. The doctor told me that starting today, I only had to wear the sling at night, unless I was experiencing pain, remember? Besides, even if that wasn't the case, I'm going to take a shower, and I can't exactly do that with one arm immobilized."

Feeling like an idiot for overreacting, Elliot tried to make amends.

"Can I at least make you breakfast this morning? I can have it ready by the time you're done."

Though she was touched by the gesture, Olivia was torn. She didn't want him going to too much trouble on her behalf, and it wasn't exactly like she was a big breakfast eater anyway.

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

He looked so sincere and expectant, it was impossible for her to deny him his request. She did however, have a few guidelines.

"Okay – but just something simple, and keep in mind that I don't eat much in the mornings. I have a feeling this isn't going to be the only time you're going to want to feed me today, so try not to make my stomach explode with the first meal."

"Deal."

Now that the matter was settled, Olivia resumed her journey toward the bathroom, and Elliot headed to the kitchen, trying to figure out how to rationalize a 'simple' breakfast in his mind. That clearly meant that his pancakes from scratch were out of the question, but maybe scrambled eggs and toast would be acceptable. Considering the fact that tomorrow was Christmas day, he could always make something more extravagant then – holidays were always an excuse to make something special. With a smile on his face, Elliot got to work, not even realizing just how at home he felt in Olivia's kitchen.

* * *

When Olivia emerged from the shower, she returned to her bedroom to find something to wear for the day. Since she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere, she opted for a casual look of leggings and an oversized lightweight sweater. Deciding to remain barefoot for the time being, she padded toward the kitchen, following her nose toward the smell of coffee and bacon. Upon hearing her approaching footsteps, Elliot turned from his place by the toaster to greet her with a smile.

"There you are Liv. Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready."

Glancing at the table, Olivia noted that it had already been set with everything they would need. Apparently her friend and partner hadn't exactly taken her words to heart about not going overboard when it came to the morning meal.

In addition to the two covered pans that she figured must contain the bacon and eggs, Olivia also spied a bowl filled with fresh cut cantaloupe, honeydew melon, and grapes. Sitting next to each plate was not only a mug for coffee, but a juice glass as well. Plus, he was also making toast to go with everything? How did he expect her to eat all of that? As though he had read her mind, Elliot came to stand behind her, his voice soothing in her ear.

"Relax, there is no pressure. I wasn't sure exactly what you'd want, so I made a few of your favorites. I just wanted you to have some variety to choose from."

Feeling more at ease, Olivia took her seat, and waited for Elliot to join her. When they were both at the table, she even allowed him to scoop some eggs onto her plate, but helped herself to the fruit and toast. She did however, decide against the bacon. Not that she had anything against it, it smelled wonderful, but she didn't want to eat too much.

As they ate together, they talked mostly about work – or the fact that they would be free from it until after the New Year. It was the first real 'downtime' either of them had had in ages, and while it had come at the unfortunate circumstance of Olivia's injury, both would appreciate some time off.

Still, Olivia couldn't help but feel like she would go stir crazy stuck in her apartment. While she appreciated relaxation as much as the next person, there was a time and a place for it – and forced time off wasn't that time. She supposed having Elliot for company would be nice, she only hoped they wouldn't drive each other insane in the process.

Once again, it appeared that her companion for the week had read her mind. As he was clearing the dishes away, Elliot mentioned that he had brought over several DVDs from his apartment that they could watch to help pass the time. In the spirit of the season, they were all holiday themed. He told her to make herself comfortable in the living room, and he'd be in shortly, and they could pick something to watch.

True to his word, Elliot had joined her a little over ten minutes later, after first disappearing into the guest room. When he'd returned, both hands were full of DVDs. After scanning the titles, Olivia selected the one that appealed to her most. Most of the movies were familiar, even if she'd never seen them – popular culture had made them recognizable. The others were ones she had always wanted to see, but had never had the chance. After inserting the disc into the player, Elliot grabbed the remote, then took a seat next to Olivia on the couch, closer than she was expecting. Determined not to focus on his proximity, she directed her attention to the screen as the movie began to play.

They had just finished the first movie, and it was now late morning. As Elliot turned slightly on the couch to take in Olivia's reaction, he noticed she had a wistful expression on her face. Reaching out, he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Liv, what is it?"

"I'm beginning to understand why I never watched these movies."

Elliot furrowed his brow in a mixture of confusion and concern, then quietly prompted her to continue. Part of him was worried he'd pushed her too far and made her uncomfortable, which was the last thing he wanted.

"The people in these films had lives that I could only ever dream of. Baking cookies, a big family gathered around a table heaped with food, even something as silly as a snowball fight. I used to want it all."

Despite the serious turn the conversation had taken, Elliot couldn't stop the grin that had spread across his face. He felt the moment the woman next to him reacted to his response, giving him a shove. This time there was no masking the hurt in her voice.

"I already know I'm pathetic, El. There's no reason to laugh at me for it."

Reaching for her hand, it took it in his own, instantly apologetic. She'd completely misunderstood.

"No, Liv, no. That's not it at all. It's just that I kind of planned a surprise for us for today, but I was afraid you would think it was silly. You've just pretty much told me there's no chance of that happening."

Still skeptical, Olivia arched one eyebrow and eyed her partner suspiciously.

"What? Did I suddenly miss a blizzard? Are you planning on taking me outside and pummeling me with snowballs? Way to kick a woman when she's down, Stabler."

Knowing that she hadn't been serious, Elliot laughed heartily at Olivia's comment, then brought her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"No, smartass. I ordered a few things from the store so we could do some baking today. Granted, I decided to take some shortcuts, opting for a few boxed mixes that are easier to prepare, but it still counts."

For a few seconds, Olivia didn't say a word, she just stared at Elliot with a look of wonder. It was similar to the expression her face had taken when she'd first seen the tree and lights the night before. She felt as though she were in the middle of a dream, and her alarm was going to go off at any minute, bringing her back to reality. But this _was_ her reality. At thirty eight years of age, she was about to have the kind of Christmas she had always wanted and imagined for herself, and Elliot was the one who was making it happen. She couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with. Without removing her hand from his, Olivia instead squeezed gently, affirming her decision. With a smile and a nod, she agreed.

"All right, Elliot, you win. Teach me how to bake."

* * *

Several minutes later, Elliot and Olivia were both in her kitchen. Christmas music was playing softly in the background, thanks to some CD's he had started to play. Though Elliot hadn't meant for the atmosphere to be too much, Olivia felt overwhelmed. A plethora of ingredients were on her table, and considering this was supposed to be a 'simple' process, she found herself quite in awe of everything that was needed. There were three bags of cookie dough mix – one each in sugar, chocolate chip, and peanut butter. There was even a box mix for pumpkin muffins, and last but not least a fudge brownie mix. In addition to the ingredients necessary to make each cookie dough, Olivia saw colored sugars for decorating, chocolate kisses to make peanut butter blossoms, and even several baking sheets. Knowing that she hadn't had any in her own cabinets, she figured that Elliot had either brought his own over, or had bought some especially for this occasion.

"First things first, Liv – don't panic. It's simply not Christmas if you only have one variety of cookie."

"Yes, but El – what am I going to do with all of those sweets? I can't eat them all, I'd never get back in shape to go back to work!"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Elliot squeezed gently, mindful of any pain she may still be in.

"That's why the best part of holiday baking is that you give away some of what you bake. When we're done, we're going to take a little trip to the precinct and drop off a care package to everyone who is stuck working tonight and tomorrow. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

Olivia shook her head, indicating that she wasn't exactly sure.

"Elliot, I'm the one who's doing some of the baking here, remember? How can you be certain I won't end up poisoning them?"

Laughing heartily now, Elliot pressed a kiss to Olivia's temple without thinking. Her self doubt and hesitation were equally heartbreaking and endearing, and if she only realized just how much he believed in her, he knew she'd have faith in herself as well. Olivia saw the determination in his eyes, and it was contagious.

"Okay, where do we start?"

Elliot looked at the packages of cookie dough, reading the directions for each. Then he studied the instructions for the brownies and the muffins. Making a decision, he held up the box of brownie mix first.

"Let's start with this. These have to bake the longest, then we can make the muffins. The cookies will take the least amount of time, and are the easiest to prepare."

Deciding she didn't want her sweater to get messy, Olivia excused herself temporarily so she could change while her partner preheated the oven and tracked down whatever other ingredients they would need. When she returned wearing an older NYPD tee shirt that Elliot recognized as once belonging to him, he bit back another smile. He'd wondered where that had gone. A part of him had always assumed that Kathy had thrown it out. Happy to see that his old shirt had found a new home, he focused his attention on the present task – baking with Olivia.

Forty minutes later, the apartment was filled with the tantalizing aroma of chocolate as the brownies finished baking in the oven. Once the timer went off, and it was determined that they were done, Elliot used potholders to carefully transfer the pan to a wire rack on the counter. Then he adjusted the temperature of the oven to ready it for the muffins – the next batter that they had been preparing while they had been waiting for the brownies to bake.

Before long, two items were done, and only three were left to complete. Instead of starting in preparing the cookie dough while the muffins were in the oven, Elliot had suggested they take a brief break and sit on the couch for a little bit. Though she hadn't made any mention of it, he could see that Olivia looked a little weary, and he didn't want to push her too much. If he would have suggested she sit in the kitchen while he remained standing, she'd never have gone for it. Resting together in the living room was the only way for his plan to work. To his surprise, she'd even accepted the cup of tea he'd offered.

Though Olivia offered to help, Elliot had insisted on taking care of the cleanup himself, reminding her that the baking had been his idea in the first place. When he was done, he called her back out to the kitchen, saying it was time to start on the cookies. Since they would be the most time consuming, he suggested they make the sugar cookie dough first, then the other two would be a breeze. Truly in the spirit of things now, Olivia lamented that she didn't have any cookie cutters to cut the dough into holiday shapes, when Elliot indicated a bag on the counter behind her that she had somehow missed before. He really _had_ thought of everything. The five metal shapes were basic – a bell, a star, a tree, a candy cane, and a snowflake – but it would be perfect for what they needed.

For the first time in her life, Olivia rolled out dough and painstakingly cut out sugar cookies, laying them out on a baking sheet. Then, with just as much devotion to detail, she sprinkled colored sugars on the top of each one to decorate them. Not wanting to interfere, Elliot let her work, watching mesmerized at the way she gnawed on her lower lip to help keep her concentration and focus. His own thoughts wandered as he wondered what it would be like to use his thumbs to draw that lip from between her teeth and capture it with his own mouth. For once not even bothering to admonish himself for his wayward thinking, he continued to observe, not even aware that he was staring.

* * *

Without warning, the timer on the oven went off, startling Elliot out of his reverie. Olivia, on the other hand, wasn't affected in the slightest. She carried on with her painstaking task, using the utmost care to not spill any of the sugar on the baking sheet itself. While some might call her a perfectionist for this, she had other motives – the last thing she needed today was for her sensitive smoke detector to go off and ruin the fun she had been having.

Now that he had removed the muffins and set them aside to cool, Elliot walked back over to the table to join Olivia. It seemed she was finally done with her decorating, as she was rising to her feet. Certain that he wouldn't disturb her – or worse yet, startle her – he stood behind her, resting a palm on her shoulder.

"They look beautiful, Liv."

She looked at him and beamed, and for the briefest of moments, Elliot could imagine how she might have looked as a young girl if only her mother would have given her this kind of opportunity. Then, without warning, her brow furrowed, and her face fell. Concerned, he turned her gently until she was facing him fully and clasped both of her hands in his.

"Liv, what is it?"

"I decorated all the cookies myself, El. I didn't even ask if you wanted to help."

She sounded so upset, that Elliot wanted to dispel her concerns immediately. Just as before, he leaned forward, except instead of pressing a kiss to the crown of her head or her temple, this time it was her forehead. He wasn't sure exactly at what point between the moment she had gotten hurt and now that he'd become so comfortable physically demonstrating his affection, but he was grateful that Olivia didn't seem to object.

"Don't worry about it for a second. I had more fun watching you decorate them than I could have ever had if I'd taken a turn myself."

The tone of his voice left no room for argument, so Olivia merely nodded. She had noticed that Elliot had been acting different around her since his divorce had become final, but things had really changed since the other day. Now whenever he was near, her heart would beat faster in anticipation of just what was going to happen. She found herself wondering if he would touch her again in some small way, like when she'd woken in the hospital to find him holding her hand – something they still hadn't fully discussed. Now, this gesture with him pressing his lips to her forehead made the third such time that he'd 'kissed' her – and that was only since this morning. She was filled with a sense of warmth that had nothing to do with the elevated temperature in the apartment caused by the overworked oven. Could this be what being loved felt like?

A bit overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through her, Olivia took a step back. Elliot released his hold on her hands without argument, allowing her her space. Not wanting her to feel pressured in the slightest, he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Why don't you grab us some water while I put these trays in the oven, then we can get started on the peanut butter cookies?"

"Okay."

Olivia left the kitchen for a few moments, knowing there was no need to excuse herself. Alone in the bathroom, she took the opportunity to splash some cool water on her face and regain her composure. Once she was feeling more in control, she returned to join Elliot once more, stopping on her way to grab them each a bottle of water. It still shocked her to a degree to see how full her refrigerator was.

By now, Elliot had tidied up the mess left behind from the sugar cookies, and gotten everything ready to make the peanut butter dough. His concern for Olivia a top priority once again, he gave her a new task this time – while he mixed the dough together, she could unwrap the chocolates that would go on top of each cookie once they came out of the oven. This was a quick baking process, so they would need to be ready. However, this job also gave Olivia the opportunity to sit while she worked, which was Elliot's ultimate goal.

"Oh, Liv?"

Having just opened the cellophane bag containing the foil wrapped chocolates, Olivia looked up with curiosity. This was quite possibly the one job in the kitchen that she could not mess up. What did Elliot want now?

"Remember your job is to _unwrap_ the chocolate, not to eat it."

Choosing not to deign that remark with a verbal response, Olivia instead shot Elliot a withering look, complete with an obscene gesture that there was no way for him to misinterpret. Feigning shock, he brought his hand up to his chest to cover his heart, then they both dissolved into laughter. Truth be told, he hadn't been far off in his guess. Olivia's affinity for chocolate was well known throughout the squad room. Elliot even purposely kept a few bars in his desk in case of emergency. He'd learned his lesson the hard way the first year of their partnership.

Ten minutes later, just as the timer went off signaling that the sugar cookies had finished baking, the peanut butter dough was ready to go into the oven. With Olivia's help, Elliot had rolled the dough into balls and coated them in sugar. Then they had spaced them out evenly on one of the baking sheets. Now the newly formed cookies just needed to bake for ten minutes. When they came out of the oven and were still warm, a chocolate kiss would be pressed into the center of each.

Last but not least, they started on the final dough of the day – and a quintessential classic – chocolate chip. It was also the simplest to prepare, making it the easiest and least time consuming. Before either Elliot or Olivia realized, their baking adventure had come to an end. The last of the cookies were removed from the oven to cool, and the appliance was turned off to be given a rest from all of its hard work. Olivia didn't know it just yet, but it would be in use again tomorrow when Elliot prepared their holiday meal.

Checking the clock, they noticed that it was just after two in the afternoon, marking a solid four hours that they had spent baking. Elliot was worried about Olivia having not eaten since breakfast, and truth be told, he was feeling a bit hungry himself. Since the last of the cookies still had to cool, he suggested that they just eat sandwiches before they headed to the precinct to deliver their surprise goodies to their friends.

* * *

Although it was something they had argued about briefly, Olivia had ultimately agreed to wear her sling again for a bit while they went out. Elliot's justification had been that the streets and sidewalks would likely be packed considering it was Christmas Eve, and he didn't want anyone to bump into her the wrong way and inadvertently hurt her healing shoulder. Yes, it had been correctly realigned by the hospital, but the joint was still tender.

After packaging up half of the baked goods they had made that afternoon into a decorative tin – yet another one of Elliot's surprise purchases, they headed out of the apartment together. If all was going well, it would be a quiet time for the squad as they transitioned from late afternoon into early evening.

As they drove through the city streets, Olivia found herself admiring all of the lights and decorations she spotted on storefronts, apartment buildings – even lampposts. Thanks to Elliot, she had newfound appreciation for the season as a whole, and before she even realized what she was doing, she had switched the radio station in Elliot's Jeep to one that played Christmas music.

They'd made it to the station in a decent amount of time, and as Elliot pulled into a space in the parking lot, he recognized the sedan that belonged to Munch and Fin sitting in the space beside his. That was a positive sign. It meant that their friends would at least be in the building. The more difficult question to answer – whether or not they would swamped with work – remained to be seen.

After getting out of the Jeep, Elliot hurried around to the passenger side so he could assist Olivia. He knew that on any other occasion, she would object to his offer of help, but not only was she carrying the tin of baked goods, she had the sling to contend with. Not wanting to overstep, he simply took the tin from her to hold in one hand, and offered her his other one, allowing her to use it as a means of balance to maneuver herself out of the vehicle.

It took them longer to get up to the squad room than anticipated – officers throughout the building kept stopping to inquire after Olivia and show their concern. By the time they made it into the elevators and had started their ascent, Elliot could tell that Olivia was already looking a little weary. He kept his observations to himself though, knowing she would only deny the facts if he were to attempt to point them out. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her into the squad room. The gesture appeared casual enough, but it was a perfect way to offer additional support. The element of surprise they had been hoping for, however, was in the palm of their hands when they found Fin, John, and the Captain gathered around one of the desks. It seemed the group of men were arguing about what to order for dinner. With a smile on her face, Olivia called out to her friends.

"Well, I can't help you in regards to dinner, but I _do_ have your dessert covered."

Upon hearing the voice of their colleague, one who was supposed to be at home resting and recovering no less, all three men turned instantly. Upon seeing Olivia standing no more than a few feet away, with Elliot's arm wrapped protectively around her, all their discussion about food evaporated.

"Liv!"

Fin was the first to reach her, and Elliot reluctantly moved aside so that the other man would have a chance to embrace Olivia. John and Cragen soon took their turns as well. It was the first that they'd seen her since she'd been pulled from the water in Central Park. Since that time, they'd been occupied with trying to get justice for their friend – as well as the two victims who'd been found in the park. The families of Kayla Thomas and Samantha Nichols were devastated, but at least they would never have to face the pain of a trial. After an extensive interrogation, Philip Humphries had confessed to his crimes, and had also been linked to many more, going back several months. In addition to his assault on Olivia, his guilty plea meant that he would be going to prison for the rest of his life.

As she absorbed the news her friends were telling her, Olivia was so overcome that she swayed slightly. The next thing she realized, Elliot was guiding her into her usual chair by her desk while John was bringing her a cup of water to drink. The faces of all four men were filled with concern.

"I'm fine, I promise. I suppose I just wasn't expecting the case to be resolved that quickly. I thought for certain that the trial would drag out for months."

Nodding, Fin gave her a smile.

"So did we. I guess we should be grateful for small favors. Speaking of which, are you telling me that you actually baked for us? I didn't know that you even knew how to turn your oven on."

With that shift in conversation, so began the good-natured teasing of Olivia. Each of the men took a turn in saying something about her culinary skills, but when they were done, Cragen was the first to pop open the tin and grab a cookie to sample. After just one bite, he proclaimed it delicious and said that Olivia was welcome to bake for the squad at any time. Fin and John soon followed suit, and more compliments followed.

Blushing at receiving such praise, Olivia was determined not to hog the spotlight.

"I can't take all the credit. I couldn't have done it without Elliot. He surprised me with the idea to bake, and I had the best afternoon ever."

Three heads turned to look at Elliot, each one bearing an expression with raised eyebrows. He took it all in stride, refusing to get defensive. Instead, he simply wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders once more.

"I believe your exact words to me the other day were to 'take care of her'. That's exactly what I've been doing. Part of that is making sure she has the best Christmas ever."

Not to be outdone, Olivia piped up again, though her voice held no anger – only amusement.

" _She_ is right here. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not in the room."

Everyone laughed at that. Elliot and Olivia visited for a few minutes longer, then a call came in that Fin and Munch had to handle. It wasn't a new case, but a woman from a current one who believed that she had seen her abusive ex husband outside her apartment building, and they were going to follow up on it. The men thanked Olivia and Elliot for the baked goods once again, then said their farewells and wished one another a Happy Holiday. John would be working tomorrow as well, to give those who observed Christmas a few hours off. Being Jewish, he'd taken a few days off earlier in the month to celebrate Hanukkah. Olivia took a moment to hug each of the men as best as she could with one arm, then left with Elliot by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

On the way back to Olivia's apartment, Elliot had suggested stopping for Chinese take out for their dinner. On any other night, they would have ordered delivery, but since they were close by their favorite place, it was just as easy to stop in and pick it up in person. She had eagerly agreed – Chinese takeout was one Christmas Eve tradition she had always had. With so many things seemingly changing this year, it was nice to still have something familiar.

Despite how busy the restaurant had been, it hadn't taken long to pick up their food and get back on their way. No sooner than she was back inside her apartment and her coat had been removed, Olivia was slipping the sling over her head, relieved to be rid of it. She knew she would need those few hours of a reprieve from that contraption before she would have to wear it again in order to sleep later that night.

"I'm going to go and get changed back into something comfortable, El. I'll meet you back out here in a little bit."

"Not a problem Liv, I want to get changed myself. I don't want you worrying about the food, I'll plate it up when I get back to the kitchen."

Sighing and shaking her head, Olivia made her way to her bedroom. Deep down, she understood Elliot's need to take care of her, it was just frustrating sometimes when he wouldn't let her take care of him, too. As she changed back into the leggings and tee shirt she'd had on earlier in the day, she remembered that she hadn't yet brought the gifts she had bought for her partner and his kids out of hiding. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this year she had an actual tree to place them under. Grabbing the two large bags from her closet, Olivia carried them to the living room.

By the time Elliot joined her several minutes later, the gifts had all been arranged neatly under the tree. When Olivia turned around to find her partner standing there, she was surprised to see that he had packages of his own in his arms. Then, realization dawned on her. He was away from his kids, of course it would make sense that he hadn't given them their gifts yet.

"I believe there is still some room under the tree, El. I didn't realize you'd be needing space, too."

"No worries, Liv, I can make everything fit. If there is one thing I'm an expert at, it's this."

True to his assurances, Elliot had perfectly arranged all of the wrapped gifts under the tree in no time at all. As he stood, he spun on his heel to head toward the kitchen, calling over his shoulder for Olivia to select another movie from the pile of DVDs he'd brought over so they would have something to watch while they ate dinner. Studying the titles carefully, she picked the one that she thought she would most enjoy, knowing there was still plenty of time between today and tomorrow to finish watching them all. In truth, Olivia didn't care if she slept tonight at all. For the first time in her life, she was so completely swept up in the magic that she felt, that she didn't want to miss a moment of it.

Elliot soon returned, carrying two plates piled high. True to form, he had divided their choices between them, as they had been sharing their Chinese food ever since their first week as partners. Even with as much as he had given them to eat, there would still be plenty of leftovers for a late night snack, or even for lunch the following day.

"Were you able to find something?"

Olivia indicated the open DVD case on the coffee table, making it known she had already inserted the disc into the player. Earlier today, they had watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ together, now she had chosen another classic – _A Christmas Carol_. These were films she had always heard about growing up that her friends had talked about watching with their families as part of their holiday traditions, and she had always felt like she had missed out on something important.

Both Elliot and Olivia had been starving, so by the time they had finished eating, Ebenezer Scrooge was still in the middle of his encounter with the Ghost of Christmas Past. Not wanting to get up in the middle of the movie, but wanting Olivia to be more comfortable, Elliot took a chance. He set their plates on the coffee table, then moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his body. To his surprise, Olivia not only complied, but swung her legs up onto the couch as she adjusted into the new position. Not wanting to spoil the moment by speaking, he focused his attention back on the screen, watching the miser's journey toward redemption unfold.

When the movie had ended, Olivia's eyes were bright with unshed tears. She'd always been familiar with the story – her education had at least allowed for that – but this had been her first time ever witnessing it in this format. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she reluctantly pulled back a little from Elliot's hold to look into his eyes.

"Okay, what next? And please, tell me that not everything is going to make me this emotional."

With a smile, Elliot swept a lock of Olivia's hair behind her ear.

"I can't guarantee that, but I can offer you something else. What do you say we dig into some of those baked goods that we made, and watch something a bit lighter?"

His grin was contagious.

"That sounds perfect. What did you have mind?"

"How about I introduce you to some of _my_ favorites growing up, that I enjoyed having my kids see as well? Specials that became their favorites when they were growing up, and something they still insist on watching to this day – even if they won't always openly admit to it?"

Olivia's felt her body tingle with warmth at the suggestion. This was more than just giving her a Christmas – this was Elliot sharing his own holiday traditions with her, as though he were welcoming her into his family. She felt herself nodding in agreement, almost giddy with excitement at what awaited her next.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were back in the living room. Much to Olivia's surprise, Elliot had told her there was a 'method' for watching these particular holiday specials. He'd instructed her to go into her room and change into pajamas, specifically plaid flannel pants if she had them. Since he knew she didn't own any decorative tee shirts with snowflakes on them, he'd told her a red or green tee shirt would be fine for the occasion.

By the time Olivia had returned, she found that Elliot had been busy in her absence. Not only had he changed into pajamas as well, but he'd arranged a platter of cookies for them to snack on, and he'd made hot chocolate – complete with marshmallows. He'd also apparently gone digging in her linen closet, because on her couch was a comfortable blanket for her to cover up with. Upon taking in the black plaid bottoms and long sleeved red tee shirt she was wearing, he nodded his approval.

"That works. Next year, though, we'll have to get you a pair of our matching pajamas so you can blend in with the rest of us."

Olivia nearly choked on her hot chocolate. _Next_ year? Unless she was mistaken, next year would be Elliot's turn to have his kids for the holiday. Was he already insinuating that he wanted her to spend Christmas with them - in matching pajamas no less? As though sensing her panic, Elliot did his best to calm the woman sitting next to him before she would start hyperventilating.

"Easy, Liv. Did you really think I'd only spend one Christmas with you then abandon you? I want this to become a regular tradition - that is, if you want it, too."

"Of course, Elliot. But your kids -"

He held up his hand, stopping her before she could go any further.

"My kids all know you and love you. In fact, sometimes I think they like you better than they do me. Plus, I want you to know that it was Lizzie who suggested we spend this Christmas together. I'd already had the idea on my own, but she thought it was pretty good, too."

Olivia wasn't feeling any more calm after hearing Elliot's explanation. If anything, her heart was only racing faster. He wasn't only talking about this year – but future years, and it seemed he was alluding to something more than friendship between them. She had to be imagining things. It had to be the concussion talking. There was no way her partner would be interested in her in that way. As though he could read the way her thoughts were starting to spiral, Elliot reached out and gently took the mug of hot chocolate back and returned it to the coffee table. Then he grasped her hands in his own.

"Olivia, listen to me. I'm not trying to rush you here, but I want you to know that I meant every word that I said. I want what is happening this year to be a new beginning of traditions for us – but only if that is what you want, too."

"El -"

Her voice was a whisper, a silent plea. However, for the first time in as long as he'd known her, Elliot wasn't sure exactly what she was asking of him. He decided to take a chance, and he hoped that it wouldn't ruin everything.

"If you don't believe me, Olivia, look on the shelf by the CD player. There is one decoration there that I didn't put up – only because I was afraid of what you would think. But I want to know your opinion on it now."

Struggling to her feet, Olivia shakily made her way over to the spot Elliot had indicated. There on her shelf was the box he had been referring to. With trembling hands, she pried off the lid, letting it drop to the floor. Peeling back the tissue paper, she stared down into the package in disbelief. Carefully lifting the item from where it lay nestled, she discarded the bottom part of the box, and spun around slowly, a sprig of mistletoe now cradled in her hands as she looked at Elliot with wide eyes.

He crossed the room to meet her, knowing this was one holiday tradition that needed no explanation. Without a word, he'd just confessed to his partner of nine years that he wanted to kiss her. Elliot considered the fact that Olivia hadn't run from the room screaming or laughed in his face a positive sign. She was, however, visibly trembling. Once again covering her hands with his, he studied her face intently.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Olivia. _This_ , this is real. My feelings for you have been changing for some time. I hope you know that I've always loved you, but I want us to have more than that."

Olivia said nothing, but her eyes were sparkling with tears. With an imperceptible nod, she indicated he should continue.

"When you knocked me out of the way on the Gapstow bridge the other day, deliberately putting yourself in danger over me, it still terrifies me to think about. I don't know what I would have done if Humphries would have killed you."

Gathering his courage, Elliot pressed on.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't let another moment pass me by. I swore that once I knew you were going to be okay, I was going to tell you how I felt. I know you've felt the shift between us today, and unless I'm mistaken, you've been happy. Tell me I'm not imagining things, Liv."

Though she was overcome with emotion, Olivia's voice was clear and strong.

"You're not."

"Well, then, at the risk of being extremely cheesy and cliché, I would love it if our first kiss was under the mistletoe. What do you say, Liv? May I kiss you?"

Laughing through her happy tears, Olivia nodded in earnest.

"Yes."

Elliot picked up the sprig from her hands, and held it over both of their heads. Then, he leaned in and captured Olivia's mouth with his in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, and he responded in kind, the mistletoe soon forgotten as the kiss gradually deepened. Eventually they did have to break apart due to a mutual need for air, but they kept their foreheads connected, unwilling to end the intimacy of the moment. This would be a Christmas Eve memory neither would ever forget.

* * *

Several minutes later, Elliot suggested they return to the couch, though truth be told, he could have gone on kissing Olivia endlessly. The last thing he wanted, though, was for her to feel pressured in any way, and he didn't want to overwhelm her, either. Plus, he'd seen the look in her eye when he'd suggested watching the Christmas specials he had grown up with. Getting a glimpse of his traditions really mattered to her.

Giving Olivia a few minutes to herself, he headed into the kitchen only long enough to reheat their hot chocolate. When he returned to the living room with the two mugs, he found her sitting and staring at the sparkling lights of the tree. The fingers of her left hand were touching her lips, and the corners of her mouth were turned up in a smile. The mistletoe now sat on the edge of the coffee table, and Elliot knew it was a keepsake he'd want to preserve forever.

Clearing his throat softly, he came around the edge of the couch and sat down, passing Olivia a mug. She accepted, taking a careful sip before setting it down again. As Elliot picked up the remote and prepared to press 'play', he noticed when Olivia shivered slightly next to him.

"Why don't you wrap up in the blanket if you're cold, Liv? That's why I brought it out for you in the first place."

Olivia reached out for the blanket, ignoring the pinch in her shoulder as she did so. As the evening wore on, her pain really was increasing, but she didn't want to say anything. The day had gone so well, and tonight so far had been perfect, the last thing she wanted to do was remind Elliot that she was hurt. All she needed to do was tough it out for a few more hours, then take something before she went to sleep tonight.

As she tried to make herself comfortable under the blanket, Elliot's arm wrapped around her shoulders yet again, and Olivia gave in to the touch. When she felt him pulling her closer, she brought her legs up to the side and tucked them against her body, and leaned into him. Adjusting the blanket better so that it now covered the both of them, she gave him a smile.

"It's only fair that I share. I don't want you to be cold, either."

Settling in, Olivia asked what they were about to watch. With a smile, Elliot rattled off a list of titles that he had planned. There was _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , _Frosty the Snowman_ , _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ , and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. As the first show began to play on screen, Olivia reached for her hot chocolate and selected a cookie before tucking back in against Elliot's side. For the next three hours, she found herself transported into a world of wonder, and she truly began to understand why children believed in magic. After last night and today, she was beginning to believe in it herself.

Now it was just after nine, and Olivia wasn't ready to call it a night just yet. So, when Elliot asked her if she wanted to watch one more movie, she readily agreed. Then he had one more question.

"Would you have any objections if I picked this time? I'll let you have a turn again tomorrow, I promise."

"Go ahead El. It's not as if I have any clue what I'm choosing, anyway."

With a brief kiss to the tip of her nose, Elliot promised he would be right back. Then, he proceeded to clear away the plate of cookies he had brought in and the now empty mugs that had once held their hot chocolate. After searching briefly through the DVDs upon his return, he popped on into the player, and joined Olivia on the couch once more.

"Okay, you are in for a treat. I thought for our final movie tonight, we would go with something that would make us laugh a little. This one is another favorite that I always watch with my kids on Christmas Eve."

Before Olivia could even register what was happening, the movie was beginning, and the title _A Christmas Story_ appeared on screen. She was whisked away into the nostalgic narration of Ralphie Parker's best Christmas ever – the year the thing he wanted most in the world was a Red Ryder BB gun. Even though there was a bit of a generational gap – the movie took place in 1940, and she had been born in the late sixties – Olivia still found herself nearly doubling over with laughter at various points. Randy and his snowsuit, Flick getting his tongue stuck on the flagpole, even the way the bullies were portrayed. By the time the Old Man had received his major award, tears were coming out of Olivia's eyes as she was clutching her sides trying to maintain her composure. When it came time for Ralphie and Randy's visit to Santa in the department store, Olivia turned to Elliot.

"You know, I never got to see Santa when I was young, but if I'd encountered one like that, I can see why some kids are terrified. Talk about childhood trauma."

Laughing, Elliot couldn't help but agree with her. While his father had burst his bubble in regards to his belief in Santa at a relatively young age, he'd kept the magic alive for his own children for as long as possible. Even now, he still would label some of their gifts as being from Santa, instead of just from himself.

The movie played on, and Elliot and Olivia watched as the Parker family shopped for their Christmas tree, and enjoyed their very own Christmas eve. Just when Olivia thought they were about to have the ultimate picture – perfect holiday, the Bumpus hounds came in through the door that Ralphie had inadvertently left open when he'd come back in from outside. They slipped by the old man, and within seconds, the family's dreams of a turkey dinner were ruined. Instead, they ended up at a local Chinese restaurant, being sung carols by the employees, and getting more than they bargained for with the entree of choice.

As the movie came to a close, snow was falling quietly, creating a picturesque scene and everything was right with the world. Olivia's heart felt full, and when she shifted her gaze, she saw that real life was imitating what they had just witnessed on screen – big fluffy snowflakes could be seen just outside the window.

"El, look – it's snowing."

"How about that. Seems we're going to have a White Christmas after all."

* * *

The fact that it was snowing outside – and quite earnestly too – had barely even had time to register in Olivia's mind before Elliot was pulling her up from couch and nudging her toward the door. Before she could fully respond to his actions, she was bundled in her coat, and he was passing her her shoes.

"Elliot, wait! What are we doing?"

"We're going up to the roof to watch the snow."

Coming to her sense, Olivia tried to object, but to no avail.

"But I'm only wearing pajamas!"

"So am I. Come on, Liv. It's almost midnight. No one is going to even notice. I want to share this with you – it's part of the Christmas magic I've been telling you about. Maybe we'll even see Santa flying by in his sleigh."

Rolling her eyes at the comment, but laughing nonetheless, Olivia gave in. She put her hand into Elliot's outstretched one, and grabbed the keys with her free one. Allowing him to lead her out the door, she followed him as he guided them up the stairs to the roof of her building.

When they got to the top, Elliot was relieved that no one else had had the same idea. He and Olivia had the entire roof to themselves, and he couldn't be happier about that fact. As they walked toward the edge, Olivia placed her palms on the railing that bordered the rooftop balcony, and looked out over the city. Coming to stand behind her, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He knew he was taking a chance, and hoped that the woman in his arms wouldn't find the gesture too intimate. Whispering in her ear, he questioned her softly, not wanting to disrupt the quiet atmosphere.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I just can't believe it. It's like a different world up here tonight."

Elliot said nothing, just allowed Olivia some space to continue. He could tell she was in a pensive mood, and given everything that had gone on that day, knew she needed some time to process everything that she was feeling.

"I don't know if I've ever told you, but this is a favorite place of mine that I come to whenever I need to be alone and think. I'm sure that must seem silly, I live alone, why couldn't I do my thinking in my apartment by myself?"

"It doesn't sound silly at all."

Elliot's words weren't an interruption, more of a quiet reassurance. He wrapped his arms tighter around her in an attempt to make her feel more secure.

"It always amazed me how small the city would look from up here, but tonight, everything seems different somehow. It even smells different. How can I explain it without sounding stupid? It feels like I'm seeing everything for the first time – and it all looks so very beautiful."

Turning Olivia around so he could look into her eyes now, Elliot reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Snowflakes were clinging to her eyelashes as she blinked up at him, and he wanted to kiss her in the worst way – but first he had something to say.

"It has always been beautiful Liv. I just think sometimes, given the nature of our jobs, we tend to forget that. What do you say we try and remind each other of the good that exists in the world more often?"

"I like that idea."

Now that they'd been outside for several minutes standing in the falling snow, Elliot was getting ready to suggest they had back indoors. Even though it had been determined that Olivia had suffered no adverse effects from the hypothermia the other day, he didn't want to take any chances. But he simply hadn't been able to resist bringing her out here to witness the makings of a White Christmas the first year she was actually celebrating the holiday. Remembering a promise he'd made to his daughter, he took his cell phone out of his pocket, and shot a few seconds of video of the falling snow that was illuminated by the lights on the roof. Tomorrow, when it was daylight, he'd be sure to get more footage.

"We should get back inside, Liv. I don't want you getting too cold."

"Can we stay out here a little bit longer? Please?"

For as long as he'd known her, Elliot had never been able to deny Olivia anything when it came to her requests. That certainly wasn't going to start tonight.

"Of course we can. Just promise me that if you get cold, you'll tell me? I can always give you my coat."

Olivia shook her head, dismissing the thought before he'd barely even finished speaking it.

"Then you'll be cold. Don't think I've forgotten that you went in that water the other day, too, El. You haven't told me anything, but I'm sure you had consequences of your own as a result."

Elliot cupped Olivia's cheek in his palm, and his blue eyes flicked back and forth between her brown ones.

"I know that's a conversation I keep putting off, and I swear to you, we will have it. Just, not outside on the roof of your building, okay?"

"Fair enough."

Just as Olivia was about to concede to the fact that the temperatures were getting the better of her, and she was ready to go back inside, she heard it – not the prancing of hooves on the rooftops, but the pealing of bells. It must have been coming from the churches in the area as they rang out the midnight hour, officially announcing the arrival of Christmas Day. She looked back into Elliot's eyes, and saw a warmth reflected there that matched the one she had seen earlier – the same glow as when he had shown her the mistletoe and asked permission to kiss her. Deciding that this time she would be the one to take the initiative, she took a step forward, bringing their bodies closer together. Even though they were alone on the roof, and no one was around to hear, her voice was a whisper.

"Merry Christmas, El."

Arching up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his. Elliot's arms reflexively tightened around her waist, and Olivia wrapped her own arms around his neck as the kiss gradually deepened. Their tongues mingled and danced together as the snow continued to fall around them, blanketing the rooftop.

* * *

The kiss on the roof had gone on for endless minutes, but now they were back in the warmth and comfort of Olivia's apartment. Elliot knew that he needed to have that important conversation with Olivia that he'd been avoiding, but the increasing frequency of her yawns told him tonight wouldn't be the night, either.

"Did you want anything else before bed, Liv? A cup of hot tea to help you sleep, maybe?"

With a smile, Olivia reached out and rested her palm on Elliot's bicep.

"Thanks, El, but I don't think sleep is going to be a problem for me tonight. I believe I'm going to drift off with – what is they call it – 'visions of sugarplums' dancing in my head in no time."

Olivia paused for a second, a pensive expression on her face. Then, she met Elliot's eyes once more, genuinely curious.

"What exactly _is_ a sugarplum, anyway?"

Elliot tried his best to explain. His kids had once asked the same question, all at varying ages. When it had been Maureen's turn, he'd genuinely not known the answer, so he had taken it upon himself to find out – never once wanting to lie to his daughter about anything she was openly curious about. Now, it was time to share that knowledge with Olivia.

"Well, despite what it sounds like, they aren't actually referring to the actual fruit called the plum. A sugar plum is in reference to any kind of hard candy. In the days the poem was originally written, it often was a nut covered in a hard shell of sugar."

Again, Olivia felt her insides flooded with warmth at how Elliot responded to her questions without making her feel silly or awkward for not knowing the answers. There was something else she wanted to ask of him, but she was conflicted. In some ways, it felt to soon, yet in others, it felt as though too much time had passed them by already. Not that what she was going to ask was anything improper, at least, she hoped not.

"El?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

Gathering her courage, Olivia exhaled a shaky breath and pressed ahead. The worst that could happen was that he would say no. Though her ego would undoubtedly be bruised, it wouldn't damage their relationship any, and she would certainly understand. After all, up until a few months ago, Elliot had still been a married man. Separated, yes, but still married.

"Liv. Liv!"

Startled out of her wayward thoughts, Olivia focused her attention once more on Elliot. How long had she been staring? Feeling a blush creep into her cheeks, she tried to collect herself. That was when she felt a pair of hands close around hers and squeeze gently.

"Come on Liv, it's only me. You know that you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

"Can you...would you -"

Olivia paused, faltering for a moment before continuing, the words all coming out in a continuous jumble.

"Wouldyoustaywithmetonight?"

Elliot's expression softened even more, knowing just what that request had cost the woman standing in front of him. For as long as he'd known her, Olivia had been fiercely independent. In his eyes, she always would be. What he didn't understand, though, is why she was asking him to stay. Didn't she already know that he was here with her for the long haul? Committed to remain by her side until she was fully recovered?

Olivia's anxiety increased as she waited the endless agonizing moments for Elliot's answer. As she studied his face, she also saw something else written there – confusion. No wonder he hadn't given her a response right away, he hadn't understood. Her stomach did another somersault as she realized she'd have to say the words again, more specifically this time.

"El, I was asking you if you'd spend the night with me in my room – just to sleep, nothing more. I want to wake up tomorrow morning with you by my side."

A slow smile spread across Elliot's face as recognition dawned. Instead of answering verbally, he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. It was the only confirmation that Olivia needed, and she relaxed in his arms.

After making sure the door was securely locked, Elliot turned off all the lights, save for the tree. He explained that it was another tradition that on Christmas Eve, they leave it lit all night long. Hand in hand, they made their way to Olivia's bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

Going to her normal side of the bed, Olivia took one of the pain pills she kept on her nightstand that she'd been given by the hospital pharmacy. Setting the bottle of water back down, she pulled back the covers and crawled between them. She flipped on the bedside lamp so that Elliot could turn off the overhead light and make himself comfortable.

Even though it wasn't a part of his usual routine, Elliot decided that he would sleep in his pajamas tonight. He watched as Olivia switched off her lamp and turned on her side to face him as he climbed into the bed. The room was lit now only by what lights filtered in from the streets outside. Not wanting to get into any serious topics tonight, he tried for a little levity.

"Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Elliot wasn't sure exactly what kind of reaction he'd been expecting. Laughter, perhaps – or even a backhand to his chest as Olivia told him not to be such a smartass. What happened instead completely took him by surprise.

"What kind of story?"

Realizing that she was serious, Elliot reached out and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his body. Olivia complied, resting her head against his chest, and tucking her head under his chin. The arm that wasn't in the sling relaxed against him, her hand coming to rest just over his heart.

"How about _A Visit From St. Nicholas_? I read it to my kids every Christmas Eve for as long as I can remember. There was even a time when the twins were young that they wanted it as their bedtime story every night, no matter what time of year it was."

"That sounds perfect."

From memory, Elliot began to recite the iconic verses. When he'd finished, Olivia lay sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, and he could feel her breaths falling in even intervals against his throat. Turning his head to the side, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss, and whispered a final farewell for the night before joining her in slumber.

"Goodnight, Liv. Merry Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

Even though it had been after midnight when they'd both fallen asleep, making it technically Christmas Day, Elliot was the first to open his eyes the next morning. When he'd first realized that it was Olivia nestled in his arms, and that he was in her bed, he'd thought that he was somehow still dreaming. But reality eventually settled in and memories from the night before came back full force. She'd asked him to spend the night with her, had wanted them to wake up together. After the kisses they'd shared, she wasn't running – instead, she was holding on and coming closer. It made his soul sing and filled his heart with hope. With the promise of a New Year only a week away, Elliot's mind swam with possibilities of what a future with Olivia could be like.

Since he couldn't see the clock on the opposite bedside table, Elliot had no clue what the actual time was. Not that he was in any hurry, but he knew that he wanted to prepare breakfast for Olivia again today, and that eventually, he'd need to get started on making their dinner. Right now, though, he was in no rush to get out of bed at all. As far as he was concerned, he could lay here and hold this woman in his arms forever.

At that moment, Olivia whimpered softly in her sleep and shifted ever so slightly, and Elliot froze. He didn't even breathe as she readjusted her position, but didn't wake. When she was settled again, he softly raked his fingers through her hair, soothing her back into a deeper slumber. Gradually, Elliot dozed off again himself, and when he awoke for the second time, it was Olivia who was watching him sleep. When their eyes met, she gave him a warm smile and reached up with her hand to stroke the stubble on his cheek.

"You stayed."

"Of course."

They leaned in at the same time, and their lips met in a soft kiss. There were no complaints about morning breath or one or the other needing to brush their teeth. While this may have been the first time they'd actually woken up together after having shared the same bed, it wasn't the first time they'd seen one another first thing in the morning. Overnights and naps in the cribs had long ago made them accustomed to seeing what the other looked like when disheveled from sleep. But this was somehow different. It felt more intimate somehow, and carried a deeper meaning. Even though they had both remained clothed the entire night, it felt as though their connection was now deeper than ever before.

Upon seeing the way that Olivia's eyes were shining, Elliot was determined to enhance that in every way possible. He'd already given her a Christmas Eve that he hoped she would never forget, now it was time to make her Christmas Day memorable.

"So, what did you want to do first Liv? Shall I make us some breakfast so we can eat, or did you want to unwrap presents?"

"Neither."

Olivia gave her answer with an impish grin, so Elliot knew for a fact that she wasn't upset about anything. He, on the other hand, was extremely puzzled. He patiently waited for her to explain, knowing she wouldn't leave him grasping at straws for long.

"What I want to do first is take a shower."

For several heart stopping moments, Elliot forgot to breathe. The blood in his body began rapidly pooling south as he quickly shifted his hips away and mentally tried to regain control. It hadn't been a conscious reaction on his part, his anatomy had just taken on a life of its own as soon as Olivia's words had reached his ears. He'd known her meaning behind them, and didn't want her thinking he was making any assumptions for anything she wasn't ready for.

"Relax, El. You're overthinking this."

Just as he was trying to formulate the words to apologize, it was Olivia who came to his rescue. Her simple understanding of the situation put him completely at ease. Without making a big deal of things, she simply explained that her stitches were already becoming itchy as they began to heal, and that by showering daily and washing the site with an antibacterial soap, it provided a great amount of relief. There was no room for any guilt on Elliot's part in her tone, and for the first time since Olivia had been hurt, he found himself simply accepting what she'd said at face value. Today was Christmas, after all. There were happier things to focus on.

"All right then. How about while you are in the shower, I make us some breakfast, then we can sit by the tree and you can unwrap your gifts?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

When Olivia emerged from her shower, she was met with the most incredible smells coming from her kitchen. Her brain went into overdrive as she tried to decipher them all. She hadn't even attempted to warn Elliot not to make a big deal over breakfast this morning, as she'd known it was pointless.

Even though Olivia knew they were keeping the atmosphere casual today, she still wanted to dress up a little. Since it was Christmas, she tried to pick the most festive thing she owned. In this case, she paired dark wash jeans with a red cashmere tunic length sweater. After applying just the barest hint of makeup – a soft smudge of eyeliner and a single coat of tinted lip gloss – she padded out to the kitchen barefoot, curious to see what Elliot had been up to in her absence.

Upon hearing her approach, Elliot looked up and smiled. Still clad in his pajamas, he was standing near the coffee pot, leaning back against the counter with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded across his chest. A steaming mug sat on the laminate surface near his hip.

"There you are. I didn't want to pour your coffee until I was sure you were ready to come out and join me, because I was afraid it would get cold. Did you want some?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks. It smells wonderful. So does whatever else you are making for breakfast."

Elliot poured Olivia a cup of coffee, then proceeded to fix it just the way he knew she liked it. Carrying it over to her, he placed the mug in her outstretched hand, a smirk on his face.

"Nice try, Liv, but I'm not about to give away my secrets. You'll just have to wait until everything is ready. However, that won't be for at least another twenty minutes. If you give me your word that I can trust you not to peek, I think I'm going to grab a shower myself and get ready for the day."

Laughing, Olivia nodded. She set her mug down on the table next to her and wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist. She wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

"I promise, but you have to know a comment like that is going to cost you."

"Is that so? And just what is the price for my transgression?"

Olivia couldn't believe they were flirting so openly with each other in this way. Or that she was actually going to ask Elliot Stabler to kiss her. Not more than twenty four hours ago, events like this would have seemed like a dream. In many ways, it still seemed like she was dreaming – only she knew for a fact that she wasn't, because she'd woken up in Elliot's arms. Staying focused on the present, she went ahead with her 'demand'.

"A kiss."

Elliot's facial expression changed as he pretended to seriously consider her proposal. Then his smile broadened into a grin as he brought his forehead closer to connect with hers.

"You drive a hard bargain, Detective Benson, but I do believe you have yourself a deal."

Olivia was unable to retort to his comment or argue any further because Elliot's mouth slanted over hers in a kiss that quickly became all consuming. For several moments, they both forgot where they were, and just became lost in each other. It was only when Olivia began to sway slightly on her feet and tremble in the circle of Elliot's arms that he loosened his hold. Picking up her coffee, he guided her over to the couch in the living room, and helped her sit. With one final kiss, he excused himself and said he'd be back as soon as possible.

Cupping both hands around her mug, Olivia inhaled deeply before taking a sip of the fragrant brew. As the flavor washed over her taste buds, she quickly realized that this was not the same coffee that she usually bought and prepared every morning. Whatever blend this was, it was different somehow, and she needed to find out what the name of the brand was, because she wanted to drink it every day.

She was still sitting quietly drinking her coffee when Elliot returned. Fresh from his shower, he had also taken the time to shave off the light growth of stubble on his cheeks and chin. Much like Olivia, he'd opted to dress in jeans. To accompany them, he'd decided to wear the bluish gray cable knit sweater that she'd given him for Christmas the year before. It matched the shade of his eyes perfectly, and though she had never admitted her reasons, that was precisely why she had bought it for him in the first place.

"More coffee, Liv? Our breakfast is almost ready to come out of the oven, but it will need to cool a bit first."

"I think I'll wait, then drink another cup while we eat."

Nodding, Elliot carried her mug with him as he left the room. Back out in the kitchen, he pulled the breakfast casserole – another Christmas tradition – from the oven and set it on the stove top to cool. Then, he set the timer again, this time for ten minutes, which would allow the dish plenty of time to cool, but still be hot enough to eat. As much as he wanted to go into the living room and sit on the couch with Olivia and pull her into his arms, he was determined to make this breakfast perfect, and there was still some work to do.

First things first, he took the leftover cut up fruit from the day before out of the refrigerator and set it on the table. It was no secret that Olivia enjoyed fruit in the mornings, and as much as this meal was going to be an indulgence, he still wanted her to have what she loved most. Then, he plated one of the pumpkin muffins – half for each of them - that they had made during their baking session yesterday. Truth be told, he would have liked to have seen her eat a whole one, but he didn't want to push his luck. Last but not least, he poured two glasses of orange juice, then refilled their coffee. By the time he had finished with all of these tasks, the timer was going off, signaling that it was time for breakfast.

* * *

Elliot hadn't even needed to call for Olivia, she had just magically appeared. It was as if she had somehow intuited that he was ready for her. Again, her eyes were wide with awe as she took in the food laden table, and he could only wonder what her reaction would be like later today when he made them a Christmas feast. Meanwhile, Olivia tried to find words to convey what she was feeling.

"El...this is, this is -"

He stepped closer, placing his palms on either side of her face, and silencing her with a soft kiss.

" _This_ is a typical Stabler family Christmas morning breakfast. Granted, we usually make cinnamon rolls instead of having pumpkin muffins, but I had a feeling that if I made one more baked good, no matter how small the amount, you'd forbid me from ever going near your oven again."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He did have a point though. She was relieved to hear that he had at least halved the traditional recipe, making it a more suitable amount for two people. Taking her seat, she even acquiesced to Elliot filling her plate for her, even though normally she'd prefer to serve herself. With her curiosity winning out, Olivia found herself inquiring about what exactly she'd been given to eat.

"That is a Hashbrown Breakfast Casserole. It has shredded potatoes, crumbled sausage, cheese, and eggs."

"It looks delicious."

Gathering a small amount on her fork, Olivia took a bite. It hadn't escaped her notice that Elliot was waiting for her to go first before beginning to eat himself. As all the different flavors hit her at once, she looked at him with surprise.

"Good, isn't it?"

"It's amazing! I can see why this is a holiday favorite."

As they continued to eat their breakfast together, they talked quietly. Some of the conversation was about the meal itself, as Olivia remarked about how the addition of certain vegetables might enhance the casserole. She suggested onions and peppers, or even spinach and tomato. Before either of them realized it, they were having a complete brainstorming session.

"Tell you what, Olivia. I won't wait until Christmas next year. The next lazy Sunday we have off together, I'll make this again, and we'll try some of your ideas."

Olivia reached for her juice to take a drink, hoping the shaking in her hand wasn't visible. For as much as she was comfortable with her present relationship status with Elliot, it still felt very surreal to hear him talk about 'them' in reference to the future. She supposed it would take some adjustment on both their parts, even though in some ways the transition had been almost seamless.

Now that she had finished with her casserole, Olivia moved on to the half of a pumpkin muffin that Elliot had plated for her. Though she'd sampled some cookies the night before, she'd not yet tasted these. With its sweetened cream cheese filling, and flaky streusel top, it was more confection than quick bread, and once again Olivia was amazed at the fact that she'd had a hand in creating something that tasted this good.

With the last bite of the muffin gone, Olivia drained the remainder of the coffee in her mug. Over breakfast, Elliot had revealed his secret – the brew was another holiday tradition – more specifically, a Christmas blend. It was only sold from the beginning of November to the end of December, and he typically only drank it one week out of the year – from the time between Christmas leading up until the New Year. Olivia understood even more then what made the coffee so special, and she was touched that he had shared it with her.

Now that they were done eating, Elliot cleared away the plates and put away what little remained of the casserole. There was just enough left that they could eat for breakfast again tomorrow. Crossing back to the table, he held his hand out to Olivia with the palm facing up.

"So, Liv, what do you say we go and see if Santa came to visit? Do you think you've been a good girl this year?"

Though his words had been perfectly innocent, Olivia felt a blush stain her cheeks. Her mind had completely taken a sharp turn into decidedly less than PG rated territory, and she needed to calm down. The implications behind that comment were better saved for thinking about at another time.

As though he'd read her mind, Elliot too, felt the heat creep up the back of his neck as his ears flushed a bright shade of pink. That wasn't counting the other areas of his body blood was rushing to. Mentally willing himself to remain calm and in control, he tried to think about icicles and blizzards and freezing cold showers in an attempt to cool down his inner temperature. Before he had a chance to explain, Olivia was coming to his rescue yet again.

"Actually, El, at the rate we're going, I wouldn't be surprised if we both ended up with coal in our stockings."

Now, Elliot couldn't hide his grin. Olivia really _had_ been paying attention during everything they had watched yesterday. She'd not only made a wisecrack at both of their expenses, but one that was holiday referenced to boot.

Each of them went to the tree, retrieving their presents for the other. Unlike previous years, when they'd always pretended to have a set spending limit and guidelines for their purchases, it seemed that this year all the rules had flown out the window. Maybe it was because they'd felt inhibited by rules for far too long, and though neither had spoken about it, they had both felt the walls crumbling down over the months since Olivia's return from Oregon.

* * *

Sitting side by side on the couch, they piled the presents on the coffee table. The music that had been softly filtering through the apartment all morning continued to play in the background, and for the first time since she'd woken up, Olivia found herself getting nervous.

"Who should go first?"

Picking up the bulkiest of the packages sitting in front of him, Elliot carefully set it in Olivia's lap. Though this was certainly the most extravagant purchase he'd made for his partner this year, it was hardly the most intimate. There was something even more special that he was saving for last. Still, her reaction to the pea coat would certainly set the tone as to how she would respond to the other gifts.

"I think you should go first, Liv, and I want you to open this. Merry Christmas."

The gift was so beautifully wrapped, that Olivia almost didn't want to open it. It certainly wasn't the first wrapped present she'd ever gotten in her adult life, she'd had one every Christmas from Elliot for as long as she'd known him. However, this year it seemed so much more special, and she wanted to savor the moment for as long as possible.

Slipping one nail underneath the tape, Olivia tried as best as she could to unwrap the gift without ripping the paper. It was a painstaking process, and she was certain that she was driving Elliot nuts, but she just couldn't help herself. Finally, she had uncovered the wrapping and reached the box underneath. Removing the lid, she carefully peeled back the tissue paper, wondering just what could be inside. Her eyes fell upon the most gorgeous coat she had ever seen in her life.

"El."

His name left her mouth in a breathy exhale, and her hands trembled as they clutched the collar of the coat to lift it up out of the box and hold it up in its full form in front of her. The rest of the words she wanted to say seemed lodged in her throat - how there was no way she could accept something this expensive from him, that she knew he had a family support. But one look in Elliot's eyes, and that made all of her doubts and hesitations evaporate. Clearly this had not been an impulse purchase. A great deal of thought and planning had gone into it, and that made her love it all the more. Standing up, Olivia slipped her arms into the sleeves and wrapped the pea coat around herself. The length hit her just above the knees, and it fit perfectly. It was as though it had been tailored specifically for her.

"Thank you, El. It's beautiful, and I love it."

"You're welcome."

Now, it was Olivia's turn to present Elliot with something. Gnawing on her lower lip, she agonized over which of the three packages to give him first. There was one really special gift among them, and she did want to save it for last – not that giving presents was a contest. Deciding that what she wanted most in that moment was to make Elliot smile, she reached for the bulkiest of the boxes, and passed it to him.

"Here you go."

There was no mistaking Olivia's impish grin as Elliot accepted the wrapped gift. Just what could she be up to? Not willing to let the moment pass by without making a comment, he spoke the first thought on his mind.

"This isn't going to explode a bunch of confetti and glitter into my face now, is it? Should I phone the bomb squad and have them investigate this? Maybe I should take it down to CSU and get it X-rayed first."

Olivia shot him a withering look, her exasperation obvious. It didn't last for long though, because it was apparent that she was trying not to laugh.

"Just open it, Elliot."

With a grin, Elliot tore into the package, obviously not having the same reservations that Olivia had had about wanting to preserve the wrapping paper. When he got to the box underneath, he lifted the lid and cast aside the tissue paper. Shoving his hands inside, his was met with an assortment of soft cotton and fleece. Confused, he looked to the woman by his side for an explanation. She had bought him clothes? Ones bearing the NYPD logo, no less?

"Those are more than just a present. I've owed them to you for some time, though you may not have noticed. Over the years, I've pilfered your sweats and tees from your locker at work more times than I can even remember. My intent was always to borrow then return them, but they always ended up as part of my own wardrobe."

For several moments, Elliot sat stunned. It had been _Olivia_ who had been responsible for his missing NYPD gear all this time? All these years, he'd always thought it was Kathy who had been throwing his things away, because she resented his career and the time the job had taken him away from his family. Then he remembered the day before when they had been baking, and the tee shirt that Olivia had been wearing that he'd recognized as his own. Just how many more of his tees – and sweats – did she have in her dresser drawers?

"You know, Benson, theft is a very serious crime."

With a mischievous look, Olivia arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is that so? Are you going to arrest me?"

"Hmm...well, you did replace the stolen goods, so I suppose I can overlook it – under one condition."

Curious now just what his stipulation would be, Olivia asked him to name it.

"Now that we're going to be spending even more time together, I expect to see you wearing my clothes more often."

"I believe that can be arranged."

* * *

After their playful conversation, Elliot turned back to the gifts on the coffee table. The next present he had for Olivia was no less thoughtful, but certainly didn't have the possibility to induce panic as the first – or even the last. In fact, this second gift wouldn't even be that much of a surprise. If anything, it only served to speak to his predictability. But there was something to be said for the familiar, and even though his mind and heart had led him in other directions this year, he just couldn't bring himself to break tradition entirely.

Olivia unwrapped the second gift that Elliot had passed her, this time having a pretty good guess as to what lay inside. Her theories hadn't lessened her anticipation at all, though.

Sure enough, when she got to the box inside the pretty paper and had the top lid off, she as met with the aroma of gourmet chocolate. Just as he'd always done, Elliot had bought her a supply of her favorite milk and dark chocolates. Even though she was still stuffed from breakfast, Olivia couldn't resist popping one in her mouth and letting it melt slowly on her tongue. A small moan of pleasure escaped at the flavor – it had been almost a year since she'd had confections of this quality.

"Can I have a taste?"

Elliot's voice was a throaty rumble, and it sent shivers down Olivia's spine. She handed the box out to him so he could sample one of the chocolates, but instead of reaching in and taking one for himself, he took it from her hands and set it to the side. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his tongue teasing the seam of her lips, seeking entrance. With a whimper, Olivia conceded to his unspoken request, their mouths melding and fusing together.

When they parted, equally out of breath and shaken, part of Elliot wanted to say he was sorry. He'd never meant to get so carried away. One look in Olivia's eyes and he knew that apologies wouldn't be necessary. While there was still an unspoken agreement between them not to rush things – after all, they'd only shared their first kiss the night before – he also knew that she wouldn't judge him for showing his affection in a physical way.

"So...what did you think?"

For a moment, Elliot was at a loss as he tried to decipher the meaning behind Olivia's questions. What did he think about what? Was she actually asking him to grade their kiss? Then, reality dawned on him. He'd asked her if he could taste the chocolate. That's what she had been referring to. Following another soft peck on her lips, he made his proclamation.

"Delicious."

Trying to regain her composure, Olivia reached for the second of three packages in front of her on the coffee table. Much like the chocolate had come as no surprise to her, she surmised that Elliot would be expecting this next gift to some degree.

Sure enough, when Elliot unwrapped his next box to find a deluxe shaving kit, complete with cologne, he couldn't hold back his grin. Ever since he'd separated from Kathy and accidentally broken one of the bottles he'd kept in his locker in a fit of anger, Olivia had been the one to buy him one of _his_ rare indulgences. Every Christmas and birthday, he would receive a gift box with everything he needed to shave in style. The first time he'd tried to refuse, arguing that the expense was too extravagant, but she wouldn't hear of it. She'd simply debated him right back. He can remember to this day standing there in the cribs after work as Olivia had told him she never wanted the familiar scent that she associated with him to change. If that meant that she was the one who helped out with that, then so be it. Just because he was stretched a little thinner these days financially, didn't mean that he didn't deserve to be pampered a little, too.

"Thanks Liv. This is perfect. My supplies were running a little low."

"You're welcome, El. Don't forget, you still have one more gift to open."

Elliot held up a hand, stopping her train of thought.

"Another gift? Liv, what happened to the limit we set for each other?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, smirking at the man sitting next to her.

"Pot or kettle?"

"Excuse me?"

With a sweep of her hand, Olivia indicated the coffee table in front of them, clearly holding two still wrapped presents.

"I apparently wasn't the only one who broke the rules this year. So, I was wondering, which one did you want to be – the pot or the kettle?"

Quiet for several moments, Elliot appeared lost in thought. Then he scratched his chin before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Well, we've never been that good when it comes to following the rules. Why start now?"

His laughter was contagious, and simultaneously, they exchanged the final gifts they had for one another. This time, Olivia told Elliot she wanted him to go first. His first instinct was to protest, but then he saw the look in her eyes, and he couldn't argue. Accepting the small package she laid in his hands, he began to unwrap it, wondering just what else she could have bought for him. When he lifted the lid on the box, he couldn't believe his eyes.

He was staring down at a watch unlike anything he'd ever seen before – certainly more extravagant than anything he'd ever owned. His initials were etched into the display face – which boasted both the time and the date. There was no question that this had been a handcrafted item. Turning it over in his palm, Elliot saw that there was an inscription on the back. As he read the words, he felt himself being overcome with emotion.

" _To my partner for life – any hour of any day, I can always count on you to have my back. Let this serve as a reminder that I'm always here for you too."_

Above and below the sentimental message, Olivia had had their badge numbers inscribed, a constant reminder that they would be synonymous together for a long time to come. The gesture also made him smile for a completely different reason, as it seemed that great minds really did think alike, but she wouldn't fully understand until she opened his final gift to her.

"It's perfect, Olivia. I've never owned a finer watch. I'll wear it proudly."

To prove his words, Elliot immediately took off the bargain brand box store watch he'd been wearing ever since his last good watch had been ruined more than six months before. He fastened the band to his wrist, noting that the time and day had already been perfectly set.

"Okay, Liv, last but certainly not least, you have one final gift to open."

He placed the last package in her palm, and held his breath. He'd bought this present before they'd taken the steps forward that they had the night before, so it had been more of a gamble a few weeks ago than it was today, but in this moment, he was still anxious as to what her reaction would be. He supposed one way or another, he'd always meant to confess his true feelings for her on Christmas.

Olivia had picked up on Elliot's body language, and the nervousness was contagious. Her hands were shaking again as she gently tore of the gold foil wrapping paper, revealing a black velvet box underneath. Her eyes sought out his for a moment before she flipped open the hinge to reveal the contents, and she wasn't sure if she was seeking permission or answers – or maybe both. When he gave her an encouraging nod, she used her thumbs to gently pry the lid open. What she saw laying there was beyond anything she would have ever expected.

It was a gold pendant, designed to look like a miniature replica of her badge. As she carefully lifted it closer to inspect it further, the inscription stood out, and Olivia felt her heart flutter in her chest. On one side was clearly engraved the numbers 4015 while the other bore a 6313. Elliot had had their badge numbers immortalized together, just as she had done.

"It's exquisite. I love it. Will you help me put it on?"

Olivia shifted slightly, turning on the couch so her back was to Elliot. She passed him the necklace, and held her hair out of the way so he could fasten the clasp. When it was on, the chain was just long enough so that it hung just below her ever – present "Fearlessness" charm that she always wore. Running her fingers over the new trinket, Olivia realized that now she had not just one, but two talismans to protect her.

Wrapping her arms around Elliot, she allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks as she thanked him. In turn, he held her tightly, showing his own gratitude. When they parted, he swiped at her cheek with his thumb and gave her a smile.

"So, I have to do some preparations for dinner later, but after I make some headway, what do you say we get out of here for a bit?"

More confused than ever, Olivia's brow furrowed.

"El, it's Christmas day, where could we possibly go?"

"I'm going to take you ice skating at Rockefeller Center."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be posting the next chapter of this until the 26th, I would like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for reading. Also, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and joyous Holiday. There are still 2 more chapters of this story to come - the second part of EO's Christmas day together that I'll be posting on the 26th, and an epilogue that will go up on New Years Eve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

Skating. Elliot wanted to take her ice skating. Olivia hadn't been ice skating since her teen years when she'd sneaked out of the house to go with her friends, and that had been a long time ago. Now, she was absolutely sure that she would spend more time falling than upright. However, no matter how much embarrassment she was certain would be involved, she found herself really wanting to go. Before she could really register what was happening, she heard herself agreeing to Elliot's request.

There was still some time for her to let the anxiety pass – or build, depending on how she viewed the situation. Elliot had told her that he wanted to get dinner started before they left, so that it would cut down on some cooking time once they returned. Once Olivia heard just what all he planned to make, she was incredulous.

"You bought us both turkey _and_ ham? And you plan on making side dishes to go with it all? Plus, I'm guessing you somehow figured out a dessert, too."

"Guilty as charged, Liv. I know I may have gone overboard, but I wanted us to have a Christmas dinner that didn't come from a cardboard box or Styrofoam container. Plus, it's not that much food, not really, I promise. I kept the portion sizes low."

The look Olivia gave him was skeptical, arched eyebrow and all, but Elliot saw the moment she conceded to his expertise in the matter of how holiday dinners were supposed to go. Plus, she had to admit, everything he had mentioned sounded absolutely amazing and delicious. She'd known him all these years, and he'd never once mentioned his culinary talents. She commented on that fact, and received laughter as a response.

"Up until two years ago, Liv, I barely knew where the kitchen in my house was. I certainly didn't know how to operate half of the equipment in it. But, when I found myself on my own, I had to learn a whole new set of skills. Not to mention, most recipes are easy enough to manage, and I like trying new things."

"Fair enough. So what is for dinner exactly? Because I know after hearing all that, and what you've made for us so far, that you're not going to be preparing just plain turkey and ham."

Elliot couldn't hold back his grin. Without meaning to, Olivia had just given him the best compliment ever in regard to his cooking. Not that she hadn't told him before that she'd enjoyed what she'd been eating, but for a woman who existed mostly on takeout, it was high praise indeed.

"Well, our main course will be an apple cider brined turkey breast, and I also bought us a quarter of a spiral sliced ham, which I'm going to baste with a brown sugar glaze."

Olivia listened as Elliot went on to explain the side dishes, with not just one, but _two_ kinds of potatoes – Gruyere and thyme stacked Yukon golds, plus a marshmallow and pecan streusel topped sweet potato casserole. Not to mention he was making green beans with slivered almonds – one of her favorite vegetables. On top of all that, he'd also arranged for them to have pie for dessert – he'd stopped at a bakery and bought three small pies so that they could have a sampling – one each of apple, pumpkin, and pecan. Olivia was quite certain that after today, she would never need to eat again for as long as she lived.

Though she had offered to give him a hand in the kitchen, Elliot had politely refused. He'd assured her there wasn't much to do at the moment, he just wanted to get the turkey breast out of the brine and seared in a hot skillet to brown the skin and crisp it up. After that, it would be going into the crock pot for five hours to finish cooking. The best part of that was not only would it free up the oven for other tasks, but they could easily leave the apartment with the slow cooker on.

Nodding her acceptance of Elliot's reasoning, Olivia turned to make her way down the hall. While the coat she had been given today would keep her plenty warm enough, she needed to grab a scarf and a pair of gloves to ward off the additional chill that would be on the ice. As she started to walk away, something that Elliot had said resonated with her. Since when did she have a crock pot? Realizing that this was either another loan, or perhaps even a surprise gift, she tried not to let it overwhelm her. Instead, she focused on the fact that very shortly, she would be ice skating with Elliot.

* * *

True to his word, it hadn't taken Elliot a lot of time to prepare the turkey breast and get it started in the crock pot. Less than thirty minutes from the time he'd first suggested it, they were in a cab on their way to Rockefeller Center. That had been his idea, too. Parking in the city on any normal day of the week was crazy enough, but on a holiday, it was extremely unpredictable. There was no telling what they would or wouldn't find. This way, they didn't have to worry about it.

When they arrived at their destination, before Olivia even had a chance to, Elliot was slipping some bills through the divider to pay the driver. Then he got out of the backseat, extending his hand to assist her onto the sidewalk. To her surprise, he didn't let go once she'd regained her footing, but instead linked his fingers with hers as they began their walk toward the skating rink.

It was still before noon, and given the fact that it was a holiday, the rink wasn't overly crowded just yet. They were able to get their skate rentals and even secure a locker without any trouble at all. Olivia was relieved that there weren't that many people on the ice – that meant there was less of a chance for her to crash into someone. While it didn't abate all of her concerns, her worries lessened a great deal.

"Relax, Liv. I'm not going to let you fall."

Elliot's soft murmur of reassurance reached her ears, and Olivia looked up to find him kneeling beside her. His skates were already laced, and now he was helping her secure hers. Once she was on her feet, he wrapped her scarf around her neck, and held out her gloves so she could slip her hands into them. Then, he took her hand once more to lead her toward the ice.

"Are you ready?"

With a nod, Olivia indicated that she was. As she set foot on the glassy surface, she felt as Elliot kept hold of one hand while the other arm wrapped around her waist. He had found a way to support and guide her while still allowing her to stand on her own. Her heart swelled as she realized just how much that simple gesture meant. Even now, he still had her back.

They made a tentative first loop around the rink, keeping toward the outside circle. As Olivia felt her confidence begin to build, she gradually increased her speed. Elliot allowed her to take the lead, effortlessly keeping up with whatever pace she set. The ability to skate had come back like muscle memory, but despite all that, she felt no need to move from the comforting circle of Elliot's arms. Instead, they continued to move in tandem, just as in sync now as they had always been.

When they had been skating for a little over half an hour, it began to snow again. Giant fluffy flakes floated down from the sky, making the whole area look like a winter wonderland. Olivia tilted her face up and spread her arms out, trusting that Elliot would keep her from falling. The end result made her feel as though she were flying, and she couldn't remember a time when she'd last felt so free.

The remaining minutes passed by quickly, and before either of them realized it, their time on the ice was up. Though she was fatigued from the workout, Olivia was disappointed that their skate had come to an end. With Elliot still holding her hand, they made their way to the edge of the rink and off the ice. Back at the locker, they retrieved their shoes, then found a bench to put them on. That was when Elliot surprised her yet again.

"What do you say we stay for a little while longer? Spend some time watching the people? I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to head back just yet. I'll return our skates, then buy us some hot chocolate."

"That sounds perfect, but at least let me treat for the hot chocolate, El. You've already given me so much."

Not wanting to get into a dispute over who had paid for what, Elliot nodded his agreement. He also knew there was no way Olivia was going to sit and wait for him to return, she wanted to walk with him. So, they went together to drop back off their skates at the rental counter, then went in search of some hot chocolate. Even though it was Christmas Day, it didn't take them long to find a shop that was open. Opting to stay indoors while they drank it, they found a table by the window, so they could continue to watch the falling snow.

"I know I said something similar last night when we were on the roof, but I never really gave much thought to a White Christmas before. It was always just another day to me."

Elliot reached across the table and took Olivia's hand in his own, squeezing softly. He didn't speak, but merely gave a nod, encouraging her to continue.

"The morning I got hurt, when you first asked me to spend the holiday with you, I want you to know that I wanted to accept more than anything. It was only because of my stupid pride that I felt like I had to say no. I was ashamed because I've always been alone, and my mind was trying to convince me that it was just a pity invite, even though I know you'd never do that."

"Of course not, Liv. I wanted to spend Christmas with you even before all of this happened. That's one thing I've always known for certain."

Still holding tight to her hand, he decided to go a step farther.

"Just so there is no misunderstanding, Olivia, what are you doing New Years Eve?"

Olivia's reflex reaction was to remind him that she had to work – that they both did. Then she realized that Cragen had told them he didn't want to see them back until after the New Year. That meant, for the first time in as long as she could remember, she could actually have plans for December 31st. She knew exactly how she wanted to spend the last few minutes of 2006, too – but she wasn't going to voice those thoughts aloud just yet. Instead, she would simply tell Elliot what they both wanted to hear.

"Spending it with you, if I'm lucky."

"That's what I was hoping you would say. I know it's late notice, but I can try to get us dinner reservations somewhere. Maybe we can go dancing, too. Afterwards, what do you say we head to Times Square and watch the ball drop?"

Olivia bit her lower lip. Now she would have to say something. It wasn't that Elliot's plans didn't sound lovely, but spending New Years Eve surrounded by up to one million other people wasn't on her list. No, she had something far more intimate in mind.

"Dinner and dancing sounds lovely, El, but it's really not necessary. As far as watching the ball drop, I was actually hoping we could do that from the warmth and comfort of my apartment. Don't worry, though. I promise to kiss you when the clock strikes twelve."

"I like the way you think."

They sat for a few minutes more, draining their hot chocolate, then headed back out to find a cab that would take them back to Olivia's apartment. Their New Year's plans may have been finalized, but there was still plenty more time left in Christmas day for them to enjoy.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia returned to an apartment that smelled amazing. The best part of it all was, it was only going to get better. After taking off their coats and other winter gear, they headed to the kitchen together. It had been a hard sell, but on the cab ride back, Olivia had managed to convince Elliot to let her help him make their Christmas dinner. She admittedly wasn't that skilled when it came to cooking, but she could at least slice potatoes, shred cheese, and do other small tasks that would cut down on some of the prep work. Plus, it just didn't seem fair to her to sit in the living room doing nothing while Elliot did all the work.

Before they could even get started though, Elliot's phone rang. His face brightened into a dazzling smile when he saw who was calling, and he clasped Olivia by the hand to keep her from leaving. Instead, he led her into the living room, where they sat together on the couch. Then, once he was certain she would stay by his side, he devoted his attention to his daughter.

"Merry Christmas, Mo. I was just thinking about you, wondering when would be the best time to call. I thought for sure you'd be busy with your mom and grandparents until later this evening."

"Merry Christmas, Dad. This is the one quiet moment we've gotten so far today. We'll be having dinner in about an hour, then Grandma and Grandpa want to take us to go look at some light displays when it gets dark."

Elliot listened as his daughter explained their plans for the rest of the day, feeling a bit overcome with emotion that he was so far apart from his children this year. He felt as Olivia squeezed his hand, and knew right away that she understood. The fact that he was feeling wistful over what he was missing with his family didn't negate the good times he and Olivia had had together.

"I'm going to put you on speaker now, okay Dad? Everyone is excited to talk to you."

"Sounds good."

There was a soft shuffling sound, and then he heard all of his kids at once. For several moments, the tone of the call was complete chaos as everyone battled to be heard by their father. But then, it was Lizzie's voice that cut through the din and reached Elliot's ears.

"Are you and Olivia having a good Christmas together, Dad?"

The question from the youngest Stabler prompted all the others to become silent. Lizzie had asked the one thing on all of their minds, but something none of them had been able to bring themselves to ask.

"We are having a nice Christmas. We baked cookies together yesterday, and watched some movies. Today I made her breakfast and we just got back not long ago from ice skating."

Elliot was quiet for a minute, before adding to Kathleen's delight that he'd gotten a few photos and some video for her of the falling snow.

Then, his middle daughter had a question of her own.

"Is Olivia there with you now? Can we talk to her?"

The sentiment was echoed all around, so Elliot checked in with the woman sitting next to him before putting his own phone on speaker. There was no disguising the happiness in Olivia's voice as she spoke to the rest of the Stablers. Elliot had no doubt in his mind that she was missing them, too. The pile of presents for them under her tree proved just how much she cared.

"Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you're all having a good time down in Florida!"

Dickie was the first to answer, but no one disputed his words, so it appeared he was speaking for them all.

"We're doing fine Liv, but to be honest, we're worried about you. Are you okay?"

With wide eyes, Olivia glanced at Elliot. Just what had he told them? His expression told her all she needed to know. His children only knew the basics of what had happened, likely because he'd explained why they were spending the holiday together in the first place.

"I'm okay, I promise."

The tone of the questions changed then, and the phone call turned into an interrogation of sorts. Oddly enough, Olivia didn't mind, because she was having fun answering what she was being asked. All of Elliot's kids were wanting to know her opinions on the Stabler family traditions, and just what their father had introduced her to.

"Yes, he made the casserole for breakfast this morning. No, no cinnamon rolls, but we did have some pumpkin muffins that we made yesterday."

Elliot chimed in then, detailing about their plans for Christmas dinner. He promised all of his kids that they would get to spend the day together the following year. Then, Lizzie spoke up again.

"Can Olivia spend Christmas with us next year, Dad?"

Elliot exchanged a glance with the woman sitting next to him, and was encouraged by the smile she gave. Focusing his attention once more on his children, he gave his answer.

"I think we just might be able to convince her."

Not long after that, Kathy had come in the room, announcing that dinner was ready, but the phone call ended on a positive note. Elliot wasn't exactly sure what his ex wife's reaction would be when she learned just who he was spending the holiday with, but he was too happy to care. Nothing was going to dampen his spirits. Not today, and maybe not ever again.

* * *

As if they hadn't already been in a good mood after their outing at Rockefeller Center, Elliot and Olivia were even happier after the phone call with his kids. Hearing their voices had really brightened the day for both of them.

With just under three hours left until the turkey would be done, it was time to get started preparing the other components to their meal. Elliot's plan was to prepare the sides first, as the ham was fully cooked, and would just need to be heated through for about ninety minutes at a lower temperature. Since the recipes would be scaled down in size, both potato dishes would easily fit in Olivia's toaster oven to keep warm while everything else was cooking.

So, they worked together in the kitchen, side by side. With the tasks equally divided, the sides were in the oven in no time at all. That left them with some free time as they waited for the potatoes to cook. Elliot and Olivia headed into the living room to sit on the couch, opting for just some music in the background as they snuggled together watching the lights of the tree. The day was passing by so quickly, they just wanted to slow things down for a little while and enjoy one another's company.

After several minutes, Elliot felt so completely at peace with the way the things had been going between him and Olivia, that he felt comfortable enough to introduce one final ornament that hadn't yet made its way onto the tree. Turning his head to the side, he pressed a kiss against her temple and murmured a soft 'be right back' into her ear.

When he returned a few moments later, he was holding a box in his hands. Olivia eyed him with a raised eyebrow, clearly wondering what he was up to. She'd thought for certain that all the gifts had been exchanged this morning.

"I bought this even before you got hurt, but I wanted to wait before putting it on the tree. After last night and today, I know now more than ever that I want it to be on one of the branches."

Elliot passed the ornament box to Olivia, who cradled it as though she were holding something delicate and precious. She opened it carefully, then withdrew the heart shaped bauble. Inside was a picture of the two of them from this year's Christmas party, and inscribed in beautiful script at the bottom were the words 'Our First Christmas Together', commemorated with the year. Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes as she read the words. He'd bought this for them even before she'd agreed to spend the holiday with him. She meant that much to him. Though they'd yet to say the words out loud, Olivia knew in that moment that she was loved. She supposed that she had always known – maybe that was why she'd always trusted Elliot so implicitly.

"Let's hang it up together."

Soon, the ornament had a spot on the tree, front and center. Seconds later, the timer sounded from the kitchen, indicating that the potatoes were finished cooking. Pressing a soft kiss to Olivia's lips, Elliot told her to relax while he saw to making the glaze for the ham and putting it in the oven. Then he promised to come back and join her again.

Two hours later, they were seated at a candlelit table enjoying their personal feast. A bottle of wine accompanied their dinner, something that Elliot had purchased especially for the occasion. Much to Olivia's amazement, even though there was an abundance of food, the amount didn't seem overwhelming. Yes, there would be plenty of leftovers, but nothing that she would tire of easily.

It was no surprise that everything that Elliot had made tasted delicious, but Olivia was impressed that the things she had had a hand in also turned out remarkably well. When she'd made the comment to Elliot, he'd simply responded by saying they would have to cook together more often. Instead of finding the implication of the words terrifying, Olivia had instead felt a calm like she never had before. Granted, there was still a part of her that was terrified at the direction her and Elliot's relationship was heading, but it was more thrilling than frightening at this point. The day – every moment since she'd returned home from the hospital, really – had been an emotional whirlwind, and her life showed no signs of returning to normal anytime soon. She hoped it never would. If by some cruel joke this all happened to be a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

"Olivia, are you all right?"

Olivia was startled out of her wayward thinking when she felt a hand settle over hers, and she heard Elliot's voice calling to her. She had never meant to let herself get so distracted.

"I'm fine, El. Just got lost in thought for a minute."

He squeezed her fingers gently, letting her know she wasn't alone.

"Anything you need to talk about?"

"Not right now, no. But I just might take you up on that offer later."

Elliot was surprised by Olivia's admission. He'd expected her to just say that she was 'fine' and that would end the discussion. The fact that she was willing to open up more to him, even if it wasn't here and now, meant the world to him. Truth be told, there were things he wanted to talk to her about that he'd been avoiding, too. He made a mental note to set aside some time in the quiet hours before going to bed tonight to say what was on his mind. He also hoped that Olivia would ask him to share her bed again tonight – even though he wasn't expecting for anything other than sleep to happen.

* * *

After their extensive meal of ham, turkey, two kinds of potatoes, green beans, and rolls, neither Elliot nor Olivia were ready to eat dessert right away. They opted to save the trio of pie for later on in the evening.

Feeling blissfully full after her first holiday meal in as long as she could possibly remember, Olivia understood now why the women she knew often joked about wearing leggings or yoga pants on these occasions. There was some definite truth to that sentiment, as her jeans were suddenly entirely too restrictive. Wanting to enjoy the full benefit of spending a relaxing night on the couch with Elliot, she momentarily excused herself and went to her room to change into something more comfortable.

By the time she returned, she noticed that Elliot had not only cleaned up the kitchen and returned it to its immaculate condition prior to cooking, but had changed into comfortable clothing himself. For tonight, he had put back on the same plaid flannel pajama bottoms and tee shirt that he had slept in the night before, but he promised himself that as soon as he had a chance, he was going to wash the sweats and tees Olivia had gifted him this morning and make them part of his regular leisure wardrobe.

To round out their day, they decided to spend the rest of the night watching movies, just as they had the night before. Elliot let Olivia make the selections, although he did set a few titles out for her to choose from when she said she wanted to watch something funny. Not having any clue exactly what she was getting herself into, Olivia chose _Mixed Nuts_. The film featured a cast of characters so incredibly unique and a story that tied together in a way like she never would have expected. While billed as a comedy, she experienced almost every emotion under the sun while watching it. Granted, there were moments that seemed to walk a very fine line, but the way the actors played it made it more along the lines of a SNL sketch than offensive. It was easy to understand why it was one of Elliot's favorites. After just one viewing, it had already become one of hers as well.

A little over ninety minutes later, the film had reached it's conclusion, one of the final scenes repeating on an endless loop in Olivia's head. By a strange turn of coincidence, she'd drawn a few parallels between two of the characters and what was happening between herself and Elliot. Now, some of Philip's final words to Catherine were resonating with her in a way that had her nearly forgetting to draw oxygen into her lungs.

Olivia's panic attack did not go unnoticed by Elliot. He tried to keep a casual facade, but his concern was evident. With one arm still wrapped around her, he squeezed the base of her neck gently in an attempt to ground her.

"Liv? Can you hear me? Come on, just breathe."

The woman sitting next to him didn't speak, but obeyed his directive, almost as though responding solely on a subconscious level. He had been expecting a reaction like this since last night, and wasn't at all surprised when the movie had triggered it. It didn't feed his anxiety that Olivia doubted them in any way, but more confirmed the fact that she was just as scared as he was. In an odd way, that was comforting. As soon as she calmed down enough to be able to understand him, he planned to tell her that.

A few moments later, Olivia's breathing had returned to normal and she was once again relaxed against Elliot's body instead of holding herself rigid. When she turned to apologize, her eyes met his, and she knew immediately that he understood her perfectly. There was nothing that she needed to explain. Moreover, there was nothing to say 'I'm sorry' for.

"It's okay, Olivia. This new development between us frightens me too. I'm just as terrified as you are – but I can promise you I'm committed to this one hundred percent."

The words she wanted to say were caught in her throat, so Olivia found another way to express them. She wrapped her arms around Elliot, holding him close. The emotions were getting the better of her again. Maybe they needed to have that talk sooner rather than later.

Finding her voice at last, she was able to ask the question at the forefront of her mind.

"El? What exactly happened the other day? I can remember being in the water and seeing you up on the bridge, but I'm still missing gaps in time. In addition to figuring out how I got there in the first place, there is a whole chunk of my hospital stay that I can't account for."

"All right Liv. I've been avoiding having this conversation for awhile now, more for my own sake than for yours, and that's not fair to you. You deserve the truth. Anything you want to know, I'll answer."

Elliot braced himself for a magnitude of questions, spanning from how many of their fellow officers had witnessed what had happened to details about her less than lucid comments when she'd first woken up. To his surprise, none of those topics were first and foremost on Olivia's mind. Instead, there was something else that she deemed more important.

"Be honest with me – were you hurt in any way?"

"Nothing major, I promise. A few incidental scrapes on my palms that didn't even break the skin, the same for my knees. They did look me over at the emergency room, diagnosed me with mild hypothermia. I was given a few blankets and a single bag of heated fluids. Nowhere near as bad as you. Your body temperature was so much lower."

Olivia was silent for a few moments as she absorbed the information.

"Why'd you do it, El? I told you not to come in after me, that much I do remember."

Elliot reached out and rested his hand against Olivia's cheek, cupping it softly. He could read the anguish in her eyes so clearly, and it made his heart ache. She wasn't worried about anything that may have happened to her, but any injuries he may have incurred as a result of coming to rescue her.

"I wasn't going to leave you there, Liv. You were barely treading water as it was."

To his relief, Olivia didn't argue with him. Her quiet understanding seemed to bring that particular subject to a close. Elliot was surprised, because he'd been expecting her to be more vocal about it. Then again, perhaps she had been waiting for him to admonish her for leaping in front of him in the first place. Perhaps it had been a good idea to have this discussion on the tail end of Christmas, after all. They were both feeling mellow after the peace of the day, and neither were in the mood to argue, especially with one another.

Moving on to her next question, Olivia asked if Elliot had actually been there with her when she'd first woken up, or if she had simply imagined that.

"I was there, Liv. I was worried that I had woken you. I had hoped you would sleep as long as possible, because the last thing I wanted was to see you in pain."

The conversation soon segued into Olivia's dazed ramblings. Upon learning what she had said, her cheeks flamed a bright shade of pink, and she attempted to cover her face with her hands. Elliot caught her fingers in his own to prevent her from doing so.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I thought it was adorable."

Arching an eyebrow, Olivia studied him with a gleam in her eye.

"Did you just use the word 'adorable' in the same sentence as a reference to me?"

Not easily intimidated, Elliot matched her gaze.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"For now, nothing. But I reserve the right to kick your ass if I change my mind."

"Noted."

* * *

Things took another serious turn after that, but not for long. Once Elliot had answered all of Olivia's questions and filled in the gaps of missing time - which thankfully weren't as many as she'd originally thought - she was feeling much more at ease.

"What do you say I make us a pot of coffee, then we can have some pie? There are still a few more hours of Christmas left, and I plan on enjoying every last one with you."

"That sounds perfect, El."

A short while later, they were settled on the couch in front of the television with their trio of pie slices, steaming mugs of coffee sitting nearby on the end tables. _Miracle on 34_ _th_ _Street_ was playing on the television, as they'd also decided to try and watch at least one more holiday movie before the day came to a close as well. Elliot had his reservations about Olivia watching the film, wondering what memories from her own childhood it would evoke, but it was such a timeless holiday classic that he felt she should experience it. He would always be here for her if she needed him.

It turned out his theory was correct – but only partially. The film did evoke some bittersweet memories for the woman sitting next to him, but she wasn't upset. If anything, she had been enthralled. At thirty eight years of age, she'd been introduced to the magic of Christmas, and it was never too late to believe. Though neither voiced their thoughts aloud, both Elliot and Olivia had a distant dream in the back of their minds – of a Christmas in the future where they might someday have a child of their own to pass the magic onto. But they each believed it was too soon to speak of anything aloud just yet, so they held on to it tightly, a secret for now.

The rest of the night slipped by peacefully, with music playing softly in the background as they nestled together in one another's arms on the couch. They'd opted not to watch any more movies, choosing to spend the remaining time left in Christmas day in quiet reflection. Outside, it was snowing again, and soon it would be time to retire for the night. Though Olivia had yet to ask Elliot to stay with her again, she had every intention on doing so. There was still one more question she needed to ask, but she wanted to wait for a cover of darkness before she would have the courage to put voice to the words.

Elliot on the other hand, had noticed Olivia's shift in mood. Having a good guess at what might be bothering her, he decided now would be the perfect time to remind her of something.

"You know, Liv, just because tomorrow is the day after Christmas, it doesn't mean that we have to pack up all the decorations and put them away. I've always kept them up until after the New Year. What do you say?"

"We can keep the tree up longer?"

Smiling, Elliot let his lips skim the crown of Olivia's head.

"Of course. Christmas isn't just a day, but a season."

"I like the sound of that."

An hour later, after the lights had all been extinguished and they were lying side by side in Olivia's bed for the night, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reaching out her free hand – as she'd been relegated to the sling once more – she intertwined her fingers with Elliot's.

"El? Can I ask you a question?"

Part of him wanted to joke that she technically already had, but Elliot knew this wasn't the time for levity. Brushing his lips against Olivia's forehead, he softly murmured his consent.

"Why does our tree have a star? I mean, I know that tree toppers can be so many things, but from what I've seen, typically they are angels. Don't get me wrong, I think it's beautiful, but I was just curious."

Getting choked up with emotion, Elliot struggled for a moment to answer the way he wanted.

"Do you remember when I told you earlier about how you were still asleep when I first saw you in the hospital? Well, there was something I didn't tell you."

In the dim light, he saw Olivia nod, and knew it was okay to continue.

"Between the way your hair was flowing out around you, and the way the light was cast on your pillow, it gave you the appearance of having a halo. For all the world, you looked like an angel. And after what you'd done for me that day, I knew it to be true. You're _my_ Christmas Angel, Liv. I don't need any others."

Feeling a lone tear slip down her cheek, Olivia didn't bother to wipe it away. She moved closer to Elliot, her heart so full.

"I could say the same thing to you, Elliot. I never believed in the magic of Christmas until this year. You're the one who showed it to me. You're my angel, too."

Their lips met in a tender kiss, and when they separated, Elliot pulled Olivia close. This would be a Christmas neither would ever forget. As they drifted off to sleep, each were counting down the days to New Years Day, when the magic would begin to build all over again from the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SVU and all of its characters were created by and are the property of Dick Wolf. I make no profit with this story, which is my own original work.**

* * *

_One Week Later_

On the morning of December 31st, Olivia was the first to wake. At least she thought she was, she could have been wrong. Elliot had admitted on more than one occasion this week that he'd often wake up first and spend time watching her sleep, only to drift back into slumber yet again. He was still sleeping peacefully beside her, so whether or not he'd previously been awake she did not know. What she _did_ know was that she was looking forward to tonight more than she could have ever expected.

She wasn't sure how Elliot had pulled it off on such short notice, but he had been true to his word. He'd managed to find them dinner reservations at a restaurant in Manhattan. The dancing he'd promised would have to wait, as they'd talked it over and decided that most of those venues would likely be wall to wall with people, and they preferred to ring in the New Year in a more private setting.

Though she had yet to say anything to Elliot about it, Olivia had other plans in mind for the evening, too. As they'd grown closer during this past week, the two of them had engaged in a delicate dance with the fine line of intimacy, pushing the boundaries as far as they dared – but they had yet to make love. Tonight, she hoped to change all that. She wanted to start 2007 with no barriers remaining between them.

Olivia felt as Elliot shifted slightly beneath where she was resting against his chest, and altered her gaze. When their eyes met, he gave her a warm smile, and reached out a hand to run it through her hair.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Upon hearing the compliment, Olivia felt her cheeks flush. She still wasn't accustomed to the attention and attentiveness that Elliot paid to her. She wasn't sure why, because these comments weren't exactly new. As long as she'd known him, he'd always known exactly what to say to her. Granted, sometimes it had been in an attempt to push her buttons, but more often than not, it was exactly what she'd been needing to hear.

"Morning, El. I'm surprised I was awake before you."

"You weren't. I must have dozed off again while watching you sleep. I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you next to me."

He wasn't the only one still in an adjustment period. Yet in many ways, everything about the shift in their relationship had felt so natural. During the past week, they'd slipped into an oddly domestic routine. Olivia had been expecting a certain degree of awkwardness as they learned to accommodate one another's idiosyncrasies, but the transition had been so seamless.

Like she'd previously reflected, even when Elliot would stir before her, he always stayed in bed until they were both wide awake. Then, he would head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while she got ready for the day. Afterward, she would clean up while he took his turn in the shower. Now, she listened as he detailed what he would be making for their morning meal as soon as they both were able to drag themselves from the comfort of the bed.

Today, Elliot planned to use the last of the leftover ham and add it to a prepared pie shell along with some shredded Gruyere and some eggs to make a simple quiche. He couldn't remember if he'd thought to buy spinach and mushrooms when he'd gotten the groceries, but if he had, he'd saute some up in a skillet with a little bit of minced shallot and add that to the quiche as well.

The one thing that made Olivia feel wistful this morning was knowing it would be the last day for the holiday blend coffee. They had just enough grounds left to make one final pot. She'd really gotten to be a fan of the brew, but she was already looking forward to when she'd be able to drink it again the following year. As though reading her thoughts, Elliot leaned in and gave Olivia a kiss, before reluctantly rolling away onto his other side and pushing up into a sitting position.

"I guess I should get up and get started on breakfast. We don't want to be eating too late."

His comment was in reference to their dinner later in the day. While he had indeed secured them reservations, they were earlier than he had initially wanted, but given the late notice he was calling for a table, he had just been grateful to get anything at all. So, they would be having their evening meal around six thirty. Typically, that wasn't a bad time, but on New Years Eve, things were barely getting started. Then again, considering they were planning on coming right back to the apartment after anyway, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Olivia stepped out of the shower into the steam filled bathroom, and used the corner of her towel to wipe the condensation from the mirror. She'd spent a little longer than usual under the scalding hot spray, but in her own defense, she'd had things to see to. In case things did progress to the next level between her and Elliot tonight, she wanted to be certain that she looked her best. So, she'd taken the extra time to shave her legs – as well as other places. Now, she was applying lotion, so that her skin would be as smooth as possible.

When she was finally dressed - purposely donning a pair of Elliot's sweats that she had stolen years ago along with one of the corresponding tee shirts – Olivia opened the door and padded to the kitchen. The aromas of their breakfast reached her nose, and her mouth watered involuntarily. Upon hearing her approach, Elliot looked up from where he was sitting at the table with his coffee and the newspaper to greet her with a smile. When he saw what she was wearing, his jaw dropped suddenly. Only Olivia could make NYPD gear look that incredibly sexy. Olivia smirked, then spoke to the man in front of her.

"You said that out loud, you know. I should be blushing, but I'm actually quite flattered."

Elliot rose from his seat and walked over to where she stood. He knew an apology wasn't necessary, but it also seemed that he couldn't stop from speaking his mind – even if his thoughts weren't exactly appropriate. He'd been having this problem ever since he'd first woken up today, and now he was having trouble reigning it in.

"Breakfast still has to cook a while longer, Liv. I'm going to grab my shower while it finishes. I had thought about joining you, but I wasn't sure if my presence would have been welcome."

Not to be outdone, Olivia raised up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss firmly on Elliot's lips.

"The door wasn't locked. I wouldn't have complained. Just something for you to think about in the future."

As he walked away, Olivia was certain she had heard Elliot swear softly under his breath. Smiling to herself as she poured a cup of coffee, she began to wonder just how his shower would go – and what temperature of water he would be needing.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Olivia excused herself as she went to her room to get ready. It wasn't like her to take this long, but she knew she needed time to figure out what to wear. The restaurant Elliot was taking her to didn't require a dress code, but she wanted to look her best, and she'd never been this nervous before. Even though they'd shared countless meals together over the years, this would technically be their first date. As she skimmed through her closet looking for the perfect dress, Olivia absentmindedly wondered if she should have spent the morning shopping for a new one. Realizing that she was being a bit ridiculous, and that she had plenty to choose from, she reminded herself to keep breathing.

After what seemed like an endless search, her fingers skimmed over a hanger. Draped over it was a knee length black dress with a deep v neckline that hugged her figure in all the right places. She'd almost forgotten that she owned it. The last time that she'd worn it had been over a year ago when she'd had a date to go and see the musical _Spamalot_. Instead, she'd been pulled back into work at the last minute, and spent hours on the phone with Maria Recinos. Though thinking about the case stirred up some emotional memories, the one other thing that Olivia could clearly recall was that Elliot hadn't been there, so it was a dress he'd never seen her in. That made it an even more perfect choice.

Now that she had her dress chosen, it was time to concentrate on what to wear _under_ it. On the chance that she and Elliot did take things to the next level tonight, she wanted to look sexy and alluring, and not like someone who had spent the last week at home recovering from an injury.

As she rifled through her lingerie, Olivia's mind wandered back to the day before, when Elliot had taken her to her doctor's appointment. She's still not sure which one of them had been more relieved when she'd been given the clean bill of health. Obviously, she had been ecstatic to learn the sling was no longer necessary – not even at night – but the the best news of all had been that her wound had healed enough that the stitches could be removed and replaced with steri strips.

When she'd shifted the gown they'd had her change into for the duration of the visit aside so the doctor would have access to the stitches to remove them, there had been no mistaking the way Elliot had visibly paled. Olivia remembered the way she had reached for him in an attempt to offer comfort and reassurance. He'd taken her hand without question, and she hadn't been sure in that moment which of them was supporting the other more.

Finally, she'd found what she was looking for. Slipping on the lacy panties and matching strapless bra, the next step was to slip into a pair of sheer stockings. When she'd finished, she slipped back into her robe, and ducked into the bathroom to apply her makeup. Her dress could wait until last.

Once her hair was styled and her makeup was complete, Olivia returned to her bedroom to finish dressing. She'd caught sight of Elliot in his suit out in the living room, so she knew he was ready. Stepping into the dress, she zipped it up, and assessed her look in the mirror. Satisfied, she slipped on her heels and grabbed her evening bag on her way out of the room.

Elliot heard footsteps coming down the hall, and turned to see Olivia approach. Though Olivia was accustomed to seeing him in a suit, he hoped that the one he'd chosen for tonight would please her. That thought quickly left his mind when she entered his field of vision, and his breath was completely taken away.

"Liv, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

Holding out her new coat for her, Elliot helped Olivia slip it on. He also couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the side of her neck as he adjusted the collar. The scent of her perfume nearly drove him crazy, as it always had all the years that he'd known her. Offering his arm, he suggested they head to the restaurant so they wouldn't be late for their reservation. Olivia slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow and fell into step beside him.

When they reached the sidewalk outside her apartment building, Olivia was surprised when Elliot didn't raise his arm to hail them a cab. Instead, he led her toward a car parked at the curb. That was when she learned that he'd hired a driver for them for the evening to take them to and from the restaurant.

Fortunately, at this early hour, traffic was still mild in Manhattan, and they reached their destination in a decent amount of time. Elliot helped Olivia from the vehicle, and told the driver that he'd call when they were through with their meal. As they made their way to the doors of the restaurant, they saw that a long line had already formed. Most likely it consisted of people who hadn't thought to call ahead and reserve a table, and were hoping to still find their way inside.

Making their way to the podium, Elliot gave his name to the hostess, and they were promptly seated. While they waited for the server to come and take their drink order, they poured over the wine list together, having already decided on the drive that they would share a bottle of champagne.

Once they had made their selection, and informed their server of their choice, they turned their attention to the menu. One of the benefits of having dinner this early in the evening was that the kitchen was still operating normally, and they had a wide variety of entrees to choose from, other than a prix fixe menu that most restaurants followed on holidays like this one.

"What do you think, Liv? Has anything caught your eye?"

Elliot moved his eyes away from the print in front of him, although truth be told, he hadn't been focused on the words on the paper. Ever since Olivia had stepped out of the bedroom earlier at the apartment, he hadn't been able to stop staring at her. Her beauty had always taken his breath away, and tonight was no different.

"I'm thinking about either the salmon with rice and steamed vegetables, or the four cheese tortellini in the asiago cream sauce with marinated chicken."

As though he could read her mind, Elliot gave her a knowing grin.

"Get the tortellini. New Year's resolutions and healthy eating don't have to start until the day after tomorrow."

Olivia smirked. He'd understood her perfectly, but she couldn't resist saying something back.

"Tomorrow is technically the start of the New Year, El. Why the extra reprieve?"

"Because tomorrow is still considered a holiday, that's why."

Shaking her head, Olivia didn't attempt to debate the issue further.

"Enough about me. What are you thinking about getting?"

Even though he'd barely glanced at the menu, and had hardly any clue as to what culinary delights he had to choose from, Elliot didn't miss a beat.

"Surf and turf. Can't go wrong with a classic."

Raising an eyebrow, Olivia knew she couldn't miss an opportunity to tease.

"A classic, yes, but for as long as I've known you, you've always struck me as more of a 'turf' guy than a 'surf' one. Why the change tonight?"

"Because it's a special night. I'm indulging a little – exactly the reason why you should, too."

Closing her menu and setting it to the side, Olivia nodded. He was right – on several levels. She'd been thoroughly convinced.

* * *

As they worked their way through their starter course of salads and bread, Elliot and Olivia were completely at ease with one another. There were no awkward silences, and not once did their work come up in the topic of discussion. Instead, they talked about what they loved most about the city, and what they were looking forward to in the New Year.

The level of comfort continued once the plates were cleared and the entrees arrived. One could even say it was enhanced. As soon as she laid eyes on her plate of filled pasta topped with grilled chicken in front of her, Olivia had no regrets about ordering it. Elliot was right. Tonight was a night for indulging. It was about reflection and celebration, she could always go back to watching her waistline the day after tomorrow.

Elliot looked up from his own meal - a platter filled with a perfectly cooked steak and lobster tail with drawn butter - to again take in Olivia's beauty. He hadn't been able to stop looking at her all night. Truth be told, he hadn't been able to stop looking at her since the day he'd first met her. He was so distracted that he almost buttered his hand instead of the bread he was holding. Thankfully, Olivia hadn't noticed, or if she had, she pretended that she hadn't.

"How is your tortellini, Olivia? Does it taste as good as it looks?"

"It's wonderful. I don't know that I'm going to be able to finish the entire plate, though. The sauce is very rich. Would you like to try some?"

The offer wasn't an odd one, by any means. Years of working and having meals together made it common for them to steal food from one another's plates. It wasn't even out of place for them to share a glass or the same utensil. But in this setting, the gesture seemed far more intimate, and added a deeper layer to the evening.

"Yes, please. Would you like to try some of my steak and lobster?"

"I'd love to."

As carefully as they could without making a mess, they passed one another samples of their respective meals for the other to try. Olivia gave Elliot her fork with a pillow of tortellini and a piece of chicken on it, making sure it had an adequate amount of sauce. He, on the other hand, first gave her a bite of his steak, then a forkful of the lobster dunked in the drawn butter. Both protein choices were so tender that they practically melted in her mouth.

"That tastes amazing, Elliot"

"Yours is pretty great, too. I wonder who it was again who helped you select it?"

Olivia shot him a withering look, but her laughter broke through and gave her away. Determined not to let him get the better of her, even if he was only teasing, she tried to stand her ground.

"Thank you, El, for taking the credit for what I ordered. Even if I did narrow down the choices on my own."

Elliot reached across the table and captured her hand in his own, squeezing once softly before picking up his fork again and going back to eating. Halfway through the meal, he refilled both of their glasses yet again, emptying the bottle.

"Did you want me to order a second one for us to share?"

Olivia considered his request carefully. The champagne was very good, and she was anything but tipsy, but she wanted to stay that way. New Years Eve may be a night for indulging, but she wanted to be sober – or as close to it as possible – when the clock struck midnight.

"No, thank you. I think I'll stick to water from here on out."

Her eyes conveyed an unspoken message that she hoped he would understand. Though he didn't respond verbally, Elliot's eyes widened almost imperceptibly for a fraction of a second, before his features returned to normal. He nodded his agreement, indicating that he would drink water for the rest of the meal as well.

Despite her earlier prediction, Olivia did indeed finish her entire plate of pasta and chicken. Likewise, Elliot had eaten all of his dinner, too. Whether it was nervousness or anxiety or a combination of the two, the prospect of going back to the apartment so soon seemed to have both feeling a little hesitant. To help keep things relaxed, Elliot suggested that they linger a little longer at the restaurant and order coffee and a dessert to share. The relief on Olivia's face was obvious as she agreed to his suggestion.

Now that they didn't feel as rushed, they calmly skimmed the dessert menu, trying to decide on a choice. In this case, Elliot would happily defer to Olivia, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He wanted to make it seem like it was a joint decision, something they had agreed upon together. However, when something caught his eye, he made the suggestion.

"What do you think about the chocolate lava cake? It says here it is made with imported Belgian chocolate, and served with a raspberry coulis and house made vanilla bean ice cream."

"El, that sounds extremely decadent."

Elliot said nothing in return, just looked back at Olivia with a slightly arched eyebrow. For the past week, decadence and indulgence had been the whole point of most of their meals. He'd tried to remind her that the same principle existed tonight. A slow grin spread across her face as she read the description again, her finger trailing across the page over the words.

"You know what? That sounds perfect, actually. I couldn't think of a better way to end the meal."

* * *

Some time later, Elliot and Olivia were back in their hired car on the way back to Olivia's apartment. Traffic was crawling slowly at this point as New Years Eve nightlife was beginning to come alive in the city. Neither of them minded though as they were able to just sit back and relax and not have to worry about it.

Nestled close to Elliot, Olivia's mind wandered back to their dinner at the restaurant. She highly suspected that her companion for the evening had purposely eaten dessert slowly, so that she would get the lion's share. Still, the chocolate lava cake had been perfect. Even now, the taste still lingered in her memory.

Before Olivia even realized it, the car was pulling up in front of her apartment building. She accepted Elliot's offered hand as he helped her out, and they walked together to her door. She shivered slightly upon realizing that she didn't even have to invite him to come upstairs, that was already a guarantee.

Once they were safely inside and the door was locked, Olivia graciously accepted Elliot's help in the removal of her coat. She watched as he crossed the room to light the tree, knowing that after tomorrow, it would be time to take it down and put it away. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she tried to figure out how to best convey the feelings in her heart to the man standing just a few feet away. Gone were all traces of doubt that had lingered in the back of her mind. She knew that she wanted to take that next step, and she wanted it to be tonight.

As Elliot approached where Olivia was standing, he was concerned. While she'd been extremely animated during dinner, she'd barely said two words during the ride back. Worried that he might have done something to make her uncomfortable, he wanted to check in with her now to make sure they were still okay. Reaching a hand out to cup her cheek, his eyes flicked back and forth between hers. What he saw there shook him to his core.

"Are you sure, Olivia?"

With a firm nod, Olivia boldly ran her hands up Elliot's chest, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. As she reached for his tie, his mouth crashed into hers with a groan that came from somewhere deep in his throat. When they had to separate out of a need for air, he trailed his lips down the side of her throat, softly suckling at her pulse point. Trying to maintain a clear head, Elliot pulled back and focused on the woman in front of him once more.

"The words, Liv. I need to hear you say the words. I don't want to do anything if you're not ready."

With her eyes glazed with desire, Olivia met his gaze head on. Given the heels she was wearing, their height was more evenly matched, so she raised her palms to cup his cheeks, then leaned forward to kiss him intensely, voicing her request into his mouth with a breathy exhale.

"Make love to me, Elliot."

Now that she had given her consent, Elliot gave in to the emotions and desires coursing through his body, mind, heart, and soul. As gently as he could, he lifted her, stifling another groan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Needing no further instructions, he began walking toward the bedroom, doing his best to avoid crashing into any walls along the way.

Setting Olivia on her feet on the floor beside the bed, Elliot kissed her softly. He hated to bring the night to a halt for any reason, no matter how temporarily, but he wanted to take care of the lighting situation. Candles, however romantic they may seem, would be entirely too impractical. He certainly didn't want to start off the New Year by setting Olivia's apartment on fire. The bedside lamp was another option, but that seemed to harsh. Suddenly, a light bulb went off – almost literally. Glancing toward the window, he saw that it was still framed with the delicate icicle lights that he'd put up to decorate for Christmas. Hurrying to plug them in, the room was soon brightened with a soft and incandescent glow.

Crossing back to where Olivia stood waiting for him, there was no mistaking the heat in her expression. Reaching up, Elliot finished removing his tie, a job she had begun when they had still been in the living room. He started to unbutton his shirt, but Olivia stilled his hands and resumed the task herself. Once his chest was bare, her nimble fingers went to work on his belt. She didn't stop until he stood in front of her wearing nothing but his boxers.

"My turn."

The words came out in a bit of a throaty rumble, and sent shivers down Olivia's spine. She was emotionally torn right now between wanting him to hurry up and get her dress off as soon as possible, and hoping he would take his time with her as she had done with him.

Elliot read all the unanswered questions in Olivia's eyes, and kissed her, hoping that would provide reassurance. This night was theirs, and they had all the time in the world. No way was he going to rush this moment. They would only ever have this one first time together, and he wanted to make it last.

Without breaking their kiss, he reached up and gently removed the clip holding her hair in place. He hadn't realized that she'd taken the time to curl it somewhat before pinning it up earlier, and now it fell in soft waves around her shoulders. Taking a step back to look at the woman in front of him, Elliot gathered her hands in his.

"I know I've said it before, but you are so very beautiful, Olivia. I never want you to doubt that."

Olivia blinked rapidly a few times in succession, trying to reign in the emotions that were starting to run away from her. She did _not_ want to cry right now, but she knew his words were sincere. With a shaky breath, she forced herself to remain still as Elliot moved behind her and began lowering the zipper of her dress, gradually revealing the expanse of her back.

Moments later, the dress was pooled on the floor, laying alongside Elliot's shirt, pants, and tie. Now he was the one who was breathless as he saw what Olivia had been concealing from him during dinner. The matching strapless lace bra and panties flattered her figure perfectly. He watched as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it join the rest of the clothing at their feet. Then, for the first time ever, he was actually looking at what he'd previously only ever seen in his dreams.

* * *

Admonishing himself for staring, Elliot scooped Olivia up in his arms, carrying her the remaining few feet to the bed. He lay her down gently against the pillows, and followed her down onto the mattress. He made certain to lie beside her, too afraid of crushing her with his weight. Through intermittent kisses, they began a lazy and unhurried exploration of one another's bodies, their hands trailing over bare skin.

Before long though, simple touches were no longer enough to fan the flames of desire, and they both wanted more. As the last barriers of fabric were removed and they gravitated together, Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia. He hated to break the mood, but there was something important that hadn't been discussed yet, and he didn't want to take things any further until they'd talked about it.

"Liv, what about protection?"

Olivia blinked once as the words registered in her brain. She couldn't believe she had gotten so swept up in the moment that she'd nearly forgotten. She was steadfast in her belief of safe sex practices, and followed her own set of personal rules almost religiously. But this wasn't just anyone – this was _Elliot_. A man she had trusted with her very life nearly every day for the last nine years. She knew for a fact that she was clean, and it had been a long time since she'd been with anyone – but what about him? How had his life changed since the divorce? As though he'd read her mind, Elliot was answering the question before she could even ask it.

"There hasn't been anyone since Kathy, Olivia. You know I trust you with everything I am, so that isn't what I'm worried about. I was thinking more along the lines of -"

This time, it was Olivia's turn to intuit what he'd been thinking. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his, silencing him mid sentence.

"It's okay, El. I'm covered. I use the birth control patch. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't discovered it already."

Looking again, he ran his thumb over the area just below her hipbone, and found the spot that felt different than the rest of her skin. It made sense that she would choose a method other than the pill, because in their line of work, it wasn't guaranteed that she'd be able to take a medication at the same time every single day. Pushing that thought out of his mind for the time being, Elliot once again focused on the present.

"I know we haven't said the words out loud yet, but to me the time couldn't be more right. I don't want to scare you Olivia, but I have to tell you what is in my heart. I love you – I'm _in_ love with you."

Olivia felt her heartbeat quicken, but it wasn't out of fear. No, this rhythmic thudding in her chest was the feeling of being head over heels in love with the man who was currently sharing her bed. Truth be told, she'd been biting her tongue all week, afraid that the words would slip out without warning. Now, though, she didn't have to hold back.

"I love you, too."

There was no more talking then, as Elliot blanketed her form with his. He linked their palms together, intertwining their fingers as their bodies became one. Soft sighs and breathy moans were all that could be heard in the room after that, along with murmurs of each other's names. As they moved together, they each realized that the connection they had shared for so many years transcended every boundary, and was no different now – if anything, it provided them with a deeper understanding of one another. They even reached their peak at the same time – crashing over the edge into the abyss of bliss.

Afterwards, out of breath and sated, Olivia lay against Elliot's chest. His heart was thrumming softly beneath her ear, and her head was tucked below his chin. He'd pulled the covers up around them to warm their cooling bodies, and lightly trailed his fingers up and down her spine.

Down in the street, the revelers could be heard, cheering and celebrating. Lifting his head only slightly, so he could glance at the clock on the nightstand, Elliot noted the time.

"Happy New Year, Liv."

"Happy New Year."

Olivia tilted her head up to kiss him, just as she'd promised to do at midnight. Soon after, she dozed off to sleep in his arms, completely at peace. Elliot remained awake for a few minutes longer, reflecting on the whirlwind of days that had led him up to this very moment. A little over a week ago, he'd been in despair, hoping beyond hope that Olivia would consent to spend the holiday with him. Then, he'd nearly watched his worst nightmare unfold before his eyes. Despite all that, he'd had one of the best Christmases ever, and it was all thanks to the angel who lay sleeping beside him. No matter how long he lived, and no matter what else happened between them now, that's how he would always see her from now on – his Christmas Angel all year long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've come to the end of the month (and our year), this brings us to the conclusion of this story. Thank you so much to all of you for reading, commenting, and giving kudos - not just this, but all of my writing. I would like to take a moment to personally wish all of you a very happy and healthy New Year.


End file.
